Te he esperado tanto tiempo (Lapiven)
by TeamROS
Summary: Después de 85 años, Steven y Lapis están juntos al fin. ¿Podrán permanecer así? Historia resubida con autorización del autor original: 20yy
1. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Te he esperado tanto tiempo**

_Esta historia Lapiven fue creada hace tiempo por un amigo, antiguo usuario de FF que tenía el perfil __**20yy**__ (zarco999). Será resubida a este perfil __con su total autorización__._

_El fanfic solo sigue el canon de la serie hasta el final de la tercera temporada. A partir de allí, los acontecimientos derivarán hacia la historia que hoy tengo el gusto de traerles._

_**Les recomiendo que estén atentos a los saltos temporales y los tiempos narrativos**. Tal atención será indispensable para una mejor comprensión de la historia._

_Sean ustedes bienvenidos, apreciaremos mucho cualquier crítica o comentario_

_rlc2001._

* * *

**1.- ¿Qué es el amor?**

Lapis recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steven.

Le encantaba reposar sobre él después de hacer el amor. Podía sentir su calor, su aroma, la firmeza y suavidad de su cuerpo; el contacto de la mano que él ponía sobre sus hombros desnudos, y los latidos acompasados de aquél órgano misterioso al que los seres humanos llamaban corazón.

El sexo le había abierto la puerta a un mundo de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. ¡Era tan distinto de la fusión de las gemas! La fusión implicaba compartir la luz y la consciencia con alguien en quien se pudiera confiar. Pero el sexo con la persona amada era un acto paradójico. Una entrega total e incondicional; pero a la vez era éxtasis, y una culminación tan personal... Y al final, la vulnerabilidad de mostrarse y sentirse sin otra cosa encima que tu propio ser.

Permaneció lánguida unos minutos, disfrutando las sensaciones íntimas que acababa de experimentar. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amado con la mano. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! Era increíble que, después de haber sufrido durante milenios, pudiera estar al fin con la persona a la que amaba desde hacía 85 años.

Simplemente, no podía creerlo. No se atrevía a creerlo. Temía despertar un día y darse cuenta de que seguía encerrada en el espejo. O peor aún, en las húmedas grutas de aquel planeta helado en el que se había exiliado cuando supo lo de Steven con Connie.

Ese pensamiento siempre la ponía triste. Volvió la cabeza hacia el rostro de su amado, y se sintió peor todavía.

\- ¿En qué piensas, amor? No estarás pensando... en ella, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Mmhh? –contestó él, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

\- Aún piensas en ella...

En realidad, Steven solo estaba disfrutando de la relajación que le había producido el placer sexual. Volteó para mirarla. Los ojos de su amada Lapis estaban humedecidos y una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

"No, mi amor... ¡No de nuevo!", pensó Steven.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos. La besó, y la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- Bonita, ¿por qué he de pensar en alguien más que no seas tú? Estás aquí, estás conmigo. Eres mi presente y mi futuro. No quiero ni pienso en nadie más para que esté a mi lado.

Lapis lo miró con una sonrisa forzada que inmediatamente se desvaneció.

\- Perdóname, mi amor. Es que... fue tanto tiempo de pensar que no estaba hecha para la felicidad. Siempre, después de un pequeño rato de alegría, venían meses y años de tomento. De dolor... De soledad.

Escondió la cara en su pecho para ocultar sus sollozos. No era justo hacerle esto a Steven. Pero, simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Steven se sintió tan triste como ella. Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas de Lapis humedecían su pecho, y la envolvió con sus brazos.

Odiaba ver así a su amada, la persona que lo había rescatado de aquél negro pozo de depresión en el que estuvo sumergido. Esperó unos momentos a que los sollozos de Lapis amainaran y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, bajando con suavidad hacia su espalda desnuda. Al sentir que se relajaba un poco, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en la boca con suavidad y dulzura.

Ella correspondió a su beso. Tímidamente al principio, pero pronto el intercambio se hizo más apasionado. Los amantes se fundieron en un abrazo total con sus cuerpos, incitándose con besos y mordiscos. Los labios de Steven se unieron a la boca y a los senos de su amada, mientras ella besaba cada parte de él que sus labios pudieran alcanzar.

El frenesí de los dos era cada vez mayor. Los besos y suspiros se escuchaban en toda la estancia, y bien pronto Steven recuperó completamente su virilidad. El duro miembro presionaba firmemente contra el vientre de su amada, y encontró enseguida el camino hacia su cálida intimidad.

\- Amor mío, por favor... -decía Lapis entre jadeos. –. Dime que eres mío. Convénceme de que eres real... que no estoy soñando despierta en aquel planeta helado.

\- Mi vida... claro que soy tuyo –decía Steven, introduciéndose en ella cada vez más rápido-. Soy tuyo... Soy real. ¡Siénteme!

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Sí, mi vida. Ese soy yo. ¡Te adoro!

\- Y yo... soy tuya –gimió ella, mientras los dientes de su amado mordisqueaban sus pezones -. Soy tuya. Dímelo... ¡Dime que soy tuya!

Steven la tomó de las caderas para penetrarla por completo.

\- Sí. Eres mía... ¡Mía! Todo tu ser me pertenece... ¡Y yo te pertenezco a ti, amor!

Lapis cerró los ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro.

Ya no era un sueño; Steven estaba con ella. Eran sus labios los que recorrían sus senos y su cuello. Podía extender sus manos para tocarlo. Podía sentirlo en su interior. Ya se acercaba la culminación, y él iba a dejar una parte de sí mismo dentro de ella.

Gritó. Eran demasiadas sensaciones. El orgasmo los golpeó a los dos como una ola de energía que los consumió por completo. Ella se desplomó a su lado, y estuvieron unos instantes intentando normalizar su respiración.

Se abrazaron sin decir nada, y Steven comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y su cabello. Lapis volteó a verlo por un instante y le dio un largo beso.

\- ¡Gracias por estar conmigo, amor!

\- Gracias a ti, bonita.

Unos minutos después, se habían dormido uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

_Se ha dicho que las gemas no nacen. Se hacen._

_Son seres inorgánicos creados con un propósito específico. Su fuente de energía está en su misma gema, y por ello son esencialmente inmortales. Pueden ser destruidas, pero desconocen las necesidades de los seres orgánicos. El hambre, la sed, el sueño y la necesidad de reproducirse les son completamente extraños. No necesitan desarrollarse, pues surgen en su forma adulta y completamente equipadas para cumplir sus objetivos y funciones. Por eso no comprenden el paso del tiempo, ni tienen una forma de medirlo._

_Lo que nadie ha dicho es que las gemas tienen sentimientos y emociones; y, a través de ellos, Lapis supo en carne propia que las gemas sí podían experimentar el paso del tiempo. Los largos años de soledad, cautiverio y agonía podían quebrantar incluso a la gema más poderosa._

_Miles de años encerrada en el espejo, añorando su hogar y la libertad perdida. Saber que quizá estaría cautiva para siempre, y sin otra compañía que el recuerdo y la añoranza de las cosas que vivió. ¿Podía existir algo peor?_

_Pues sí. Tan pronto como fue liberada, conoció la amistad y la gratitud. Por un momento pensó que, después de tantos años de soledad, emprendería el camino a casa en compañía de un amigo. Pero él no deseó acompañarla, y tras su largo viaje solitario se encontró con un sitio transformado que ya no era su hogar. Fue nuevamente aprisionada, interrogada, y obligada a regresar a la Tierra para traicionar al amigo que la había liberado._

_Se sintió tan mal que, cuando su amigo Steven logró escapar y se aprestaba a brindarle ayuda, se rehusó a recibirla. Solamente cuando todo acabó, y Jasper la obligó a que se fusionaran, recuperó su valor y decidió sacrificar nuevamente su libertad para salvar a Steven. Aquellos meses luchando con Jasper por el control de la fusión fueron una tortura continua, mucho peor que el tiempo que había pasado en el espejo. Había quedado completamente agotada, y después de ser liberada, le tomó mucho tiempo lidiar con el temor, los recuerdos y el dolor de aceptar que lo había perdido todo._

_Todo, excepto a su amigo Steven._

* * *

\- ¡Vaya, Lapis! Parece que la sexta temporada de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos" no será la misma basura que la quinta, ¿no crees? – exclamó Peridot entusiasmada, frente a la pantalla de la televisión.

No hubo respuesta. Lapis miraba pensativa hacia un punto más allá de la pantalla.

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Lapis! – gritó Peridot, pasando la mano frente a los ojos de la gema azul.

\- Peridot, ¿qué es el amor? –dijo Lapis de pronto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Peridot, confundida-. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Percy habla mucho del amor en este capítulo, aunque Paulette ya no esté con él.

\- Mmm... Bueno... -dijo Peridot sonrojándose un poco-. Por lo que he averiguado, es ese sentimiento humano que te lleva a querer estar con alguien; agradarle, hacer cosas juntos... Juntar los labios en ese acto al que llaman beso...

\- ¡Sí, sí! –respondió Lapis, impaciente -. Es lo que viene en todas las series y en las películas que hemos visto. ¿Pero cómo surge? ¿Cuándo sabes que de verdad estás enamorada? Por lo que yo sé, podría estar enamorada de Steven. O incluso un poco de ti.

Las mejillas de Peridot se tiñeron de un verde tan intenso que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

\- ¡No exageres! Bueno... ¿Acaso no has visto nada en las revistas que te gusta leer?

\- Sí, pero hablan solo de "La química del amor", "consejos para pasar un fin de semana increíble con tu pareja", y cosas así. ¡No me ayudan a entender nada!

\- Hay otros libros. Seguramente Steven tenga alguno, o pueda recomendarte.

\- ¡Cierto, Peridot! ¡Gracias! – dijo Lapis entusiasmada-. Voy a ir a ver a Steven en este instante. ¡Nos vemos!

Invocó sus alas de agua y se fue volando de inmediato, dejando a Peridot preocupada y pensativa.

* * *

El viaje duró unos pocos minutos. Se sintió feliz, no solo porque veía la posibilidad de despejar las dudas que preocupaban, sino porque podría ver a su querido amigo.

Pero nunca esperó verlo en la playa junto a aquella chica humana que había pretendido ayudarlas cuando se quedaron a cargo de la Tierra. Por un momento pensó en regresar al granero, pero Steven y Connie ya la habían visto.

\- ¡Hey, Lapis! –gritó Steven, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que aterrizar.

Connie y Steven corrieron hacia ella, y él la abrazó. Lapis se sintió contenta por poder estrechar al muchachito entre sus brazos, pero se incomodó al darse cuenta de que Connie los observaba.

\- Steven, quería preguntarte algo sobre libros.

\- Oye Lapis, si de libros se trata, Connie es la más indicada. ¡Ha leído montañas de libros!

\- No exageres, Steven –dijo la chica, divertida-. ¿Qué clase de libros te interesan, Lapis?

\- Es que... Peridot quiere hacer una investigación sobre el amor humano, y dice que no le convencen del todo los programas de la televisión. Necesita averiguar más cosas.

\- Mmm... Hay muchas maneras de ver el amor. Creo que podrías encontrar lo que buscas en la Biblioteca Pública Buddwick.

Lapis asintió, al tiempo que invocaba sus alas de agua. Le hubiera gustado platicar más con Steven, pero la presencia de Connie le molestaba un poco. Ella se acercaba demasiado a Steven.

\- Gracias, Connie. Iré para allá.

\- ¡Espera, Lapis! –dijo Connie-. ¿Tienes credencial de la biblioteca?

\- No -. Respondió ella, confundida. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una pequeña tarjeta de plástico con tu fotografía. Sin ella no puedes sacar los libros –dijo Connie, al tiempo que sacaba una credencial de su cartera –. ¡Mira!

\- Oh –dijo Lapis, contrariada-. Pensé que simplemente podría tomar los libros y ya.

Connie y Steven sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Lapis para que pueda sacar los libros? –propuso Connie. La bibliotecaria me conoce bien. Quizá hasta podamos sacar una credencial para ella.

Lapis los tomó en sus brazos y pronto llegaron a la biblioteca. Ya no se sentía mal por Connie. Le resultaba difícil sentir rencor contra alguien que la ayudaba de corazón.

A Connie no le fue difícil convencer a la bibliotecaria de que Lapis era su prima. Tras pagar una pequeña cuota de reposición, obtuvieron una credencial para ella.

\- Bien Lapis –dijo Connie en voz baja-. Puedes sacar hasta seis libros, y debes devolverlos en dos semanas. ¿Qué tipo de libro crees que necesitas?

\- Oh... sobre el amor, como te dije.

\- Mmm... -Connie se acercó al catálogo computarizado y pronto localizó una sección prometedora. Se encaminaron hacia allá. Lapis miraba hacia todos lados, sorprendida por la gran cantidad de libros que había.

Connie se acercó a los estantes y comenzó a revisar los títulos.

\- Vemos: "Cómo enamorar a las mujeres", "1000 ideas para encender tu relación", "Las mejores posiciones para enamorados", "El moderno Kamasutra ilustrado"... "El Ananga ranga para amantes cansados"...

\- No. Se parece demasiado a lo que encontré en aquellas revistas –dijo Lapis con desagrado.

\- Quizá tengamos mejor suerte con la literatura. –dijo Connie-. Uno de mis maestros del séptimo grado nos dijo que para situaciones y sentimientos humanos, la literatura y la música pueden dar respuestas más claras que los libros mejores científicos.

Pronto llegaron a la sección, y se encontraron con gran variedad de libros que tenían títulos llamativos. Connie no había leído casi nada de este tipo de literatura, así que Lapis seleccionó al azar los que tenían las portadas más hermosas.

\- Romeo y Julieta... Los Puentes de Madison... Historia de amor... Memorial del Convento... Ben quiere a Ana... El Ruiseñor y la Rosa...

-Podrías empezar con esos, Lapis. Debes devolverlos en el plazo de dos semanas, y entonces podrás llevarte otros –dijo Connie.

* * *

Después de despedirse, Lapis regresó al granero. En cuanto llegó, Peridot corrió hacia ella con su tableta en la mano.

\- ¡Lapis, mira! ¡Encontré un video con una canción que habla del amor!

La gema azul tenía muy poca curiosidad. Quería acomodarse en su hamaca para comenzar a leer tranquilamente. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de Peridot, que accedió a escuchar la canción solamente para quitársela de encima.

Tomó la tableta sin mayor interés. Pero después de los primeros compases, quedó completamente absorta. En el video, un hombre maduro de voz suave y melodiosa cantaba dulcemente:

_... El amor, es una boca con sabor a miel.  
Es una lluvia en el atardecer.  
Es un paraguas para dos._

_El amor, es un espacio donde no hay lugar.  
Para otra cosa que no sea amar.  
Es algo entre tú y yo._

_El amor es llorar, cuando nos dice adiós.  
El amor es soñar, oyendo una canción.  
El amor es besar, poniendo el corazón.  
Es perdonarme tú, y comprenderte yo._

_El amor es parar el tiempo en un reloj.  
Es buscar un lugar, donde escuchar tu voz.  
El amor es crear un mundo entre los dos.  
Es perdonarme tú, y comprenderte yo._

Era hermoso. Y justo como le había dicho Connie.

Ante la mirada atónita de Peridot, reprodujo la melodía no menos de diez veces, hasta estar segura de haberse aprendido la letra y la tonada.

\- ¿Me prestarías un rato la tableta, Peridot?

-C-claro. Adelante.

Lapis pasó todo el resto del día escuchando canciones de amor. Se sorprendió ante la intensidad de las emociones que describían. Parecían reflejos de lo que ella misma sentía.

"¡Qué extraordinarios pueden ser los seres humanos!", pensó Lapis. "Viven en un mundo de emociones y son perfectamente capaces de hablar y hacer arte a partir de ellas... Las gemas del Homeworld podrían aprender un par de cosas de ellos".

Devolvió la tableta a Peridot y se acostó pensando en la letra de las canciones. Sin quererlo, comenzó a asociar las emociones que le producían con la imagen de Steven y las experiencias que había tenido con él. Comenzó a cantar suavemente:

_Toda mi esperanza, eres tú. Eres tú.  
Como lluvia fresca en mis manos.  
Como fuerte brisa, eres tú. Eres tú.  
Así, así. Eres tú._

_Eres tú, como el agua de mi fuente.  
Eres tú, el fuego de mi hogar.  
Eres tú, como el fuego de mi hoguera.  
Eres tú, el trigo de mi pan._

No sabía muy bien qué era el trigo y qué era el pan, pero estaba segura de que eran cosas indispensables la una para la otra.

"Así como Steven para mí", pensó. "Si él no estuviera en la Tierra, yo me iría de este planeta inmediatamente".

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, y su mirada vino a caer en la pequeña pila de libros que había traído. Tomó el que estaba más arriba, y leyó en la portada:

\- "Historia de amor", por Erich Segal... "Amar significa nunca tener que decir: _lo siento_".

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.


	2. Así que esto es el amor

**2.- Así que... esto es el amor**

Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Lapis arrojó el libro contra el techo del silo.

\- ¡Pobre ruiseñor! - pensó triste y enfurecida-. ¡Mira que haber sacrificado su vida por ayudar a esa pareja de idiotas!

Estuvo sollozando unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó. Había pasado la última semana leyendo y releyendo ávidamente los libros. Las hermosas y tristes historias la habían hecho reír y llorar innumerables veces. Pero lo más importante, estaban ayudándola a aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

Se secó las lágrimas y recogió el pequeño librito. Lo había dejado para el final, porque creyó que al ser tan pequeño y delgado tendría muy poco que enseñarle. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Ya tranquila, pudo pensar con mayor claridad.

\- La verdad es que el ruiseñor eligió morir por amor al amor mismo- reflexionó Lapis-. Se sacrificó por lo que él sentía, y porque estaba seguro de que, ayudar a que el amor surgiera, era más valioso que su propia vida.

De pronto, se hizo la luz en su mente; y los sentimientos la golpearon con la fuerza de una marejada.

\- ¡Claro! Es como... ¡Como yo lo hice con Steven!

¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? ¡Ella era como el ruiseñor! Por eso había soportado su ordalía con Malaquita. Por eso había librado la terrible batalla con Jasper, y se había arriesgado a mandar aquel mensaje, aún a sabiendas que podía ser descubierta y castigada por traición.

La conclusión era muy clara: ella estaba enamorada. Pero no del amor, sino de una persona concreta por la cual lo había sacrificado todo.

¡Ella amaba a Steven!

Pero, ¿desde cuándo?

\- ¿Fue desde que lo conocí? ¿Desde que me liberó de mi prisión y me curó? ¿O desde que intentó ayudarme de nuevo en aquella maldita nave?

En realidad, eso importaba muy poco. Volteó a ver el libro, admirando la portada bellamente decorada.

\- La diferencia de esta historia con la mía, es que Steven no es como ellos – pensó, mientras miraba la portada del libro-. No es como esta estúpida muchacha y el imbécil estudiante. Él ya me ha ayudado y rescatado tantas veces...

\- ¡Lapis!

La gema azul escuchó el grito y reconoció al punto la voz.

\- ¡Steven! –contestó ella. Descendió rápidamente del silo para ir a encontrarse él. Al llegar a su lado se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, reteniéndose el uno contra el otro por unos instantes.

Lapis hubiera querido estrecharlo un poco más. Ahora que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, notaba tantas cosas que antes se le escapaban. El calor de los brazos de Steven, su suavidad, su aroma... Todas aquellas sensaciones penetraron en tropel a su consciencia.

\- ¡Hola, Lapis! –saludó una tercera voz.

\- Connie... -contestó Lapis, y tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

Correspondió al saludo, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. Los libros y la música le habían hecho ver que, por muy bien que le cayera, Connie era algo así como su rival. Y aunque no tuviera nada contra ella, seguía siendo la "amiga especial" de Steven.

\- Lapis. Connie y yo planeamos ir a la playa. ¿Será que tú y Peridot quieran venir?

\- Mmm... No lo sé. Quizá Peridot quiera ir, yo no lo creo. Ya sabes lo que me ocurre con el mar, Steven.

\- ¡Vamos Lapis! Sera...

En ese momento, escucharon el ruido del pasto al moverse. Se volvieron para ver a un mapache que asomó la cabeza entre los tallos de hierba.

\- ¡Ahhh! –gritó Steven cuando lo reconoció.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steven? –dijo Connie, desconcertada.

Iba a responder, pero en ese momento el mapache se asomó del todo y comenzó a caminar. Cojeaba y dejaba un rastro de sangre en el pasto. Steven se dio cuenta inmediatamente, y su temor se convirtió en compasión. Intentó acercarse a animal, mostrando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, amiguito? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

El animal se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, enseñando las garras y los dientes. Steven solamente se detuvo un instante, pero comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Steven, ten cuidado! – dijo Connie, casi aprestándose a intervenir. Había recordado cuando Steven le contó sobre su "fuga" con Amatista, y estaba segura de que ese era el mismo mapache que lo atacó aquella vez.

\- Déjame ayudarte, amiguito –Dijo él, al tiempo que se llenaba de saliva la palma de la mano.

El animalito pareció entender la intención del chico, y dejó que lo tocara. La sangre dejó de fluir y la herida de su pata se cerró.

\- Ya estás bien, ¿lo ves? – dijo Steven mientras sonreía -. Espero verte por aquí otra vez, amiguito. ¡Ten cuidado!

El mapache extendió brevemente su pata para tocar la mano de Steven, y luego se ocultó entre la maleza.

Steven se levantó, y fue nuevamente al lado de las chicas.

\- ¿Ese era el mapache que te atacó hace tiempo, Steven? –dijo Connie.

\- Sí –respondió, encogiendo los hombros-. Pero estaba lastimado y yo podía ayudarlo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Lapis sonrió levemente. "Ese es el Steven al que amo", pensó.

En ese momento llegaron Perla, Garnet y Amatista. Steven las saludó muy animado.

\- Chicas, ¿ya nos vamos a la playa?

\- Ven un momento, Steven –dijo Perla por toda respuesta.

\- Claro. Esperen aquí, por favor. ¿Sí?

Steven se alejó. Lapis estaba un poco desconcertada por toda la situación, pero Connie sonreía.

\- ¿No es maravilloso mi Steven? –dijo.

A Lapis no se le escapó el "mi Steven".

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –respondió, arrastrando la voz.

\- Ese animalejo lo atacó dos veces en el pasado. Lo araño. ¡Lo lastimó! ¿Y qué es lo que piensa él cuando lo ve de nuevo y se le pasa el miedo? "¿Qué te pasó, amiguito? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?" –dijo Connie, imitando a la perfección la manera de hablar del muchacho.

\- Sí... Steven es verdaderamente extraordinario –dijo la gema conteniendo un suspiro.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Ambas miraban al chico mientras platicaba con sus mentoras.

\- Yo lo quiero tanto, Lapis... Le debo tantas cosas. Le debo mi vida, incluso. Aunque él sea tan noble que jamás piense en ello.

Al escuchar esto, la gema volteo a verla. Las alertas de su mente se encendieron al máximo.

\- Ajá...

\- La verdad, me encantaría estar a su lado y, tal vez... hacer con él las cosas que los novios hacen juntos.

Lapis apartó la vista. Sus puños se crisparon y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color azul intenso.

\- El problema es que... No sé si él me quiere así –dijo Connie con tristeza -. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que él piense en esas cosas. O si piensa en hacerlas con otra persona que no sea yo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Lapis había transitado del asombro al enojo, y comentó secamente:

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas tú? ¿Por qué sigues con la duda?

\- Porque tengo miedo, Lapis. –dijo, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho -. Siento que, si Steven no me quiere de la misma manera que yo a él, nuestra amistad se terminará. Estoy segura. Y creo que... Prefiero esperar; al menos un poco más.

Al escuchar esto, Lapis se animó. Pensó que quizá aún había alguna esperanza para ella.

\- Tienes razón, Connie. Y si perdieras la amistad de Steven, se rompería tu corazón. Debes esperar un poco más, hasta estar segura de lo que él siente por ti.

\- Sí. Eso pienso yo también. Pero... será mejor que él se apresure, Lapis. No estoy segura de que mi corazón pueda soportar una espera larga.

La gema azul reprimió una sonrisa. Tenía un poco de tiempo, y estaba decidida a aprovecharlo. Tenía que planear una estrategia de ataque, y sabía dónde podía encontrar la información necesaria para hacerlo.

Se disculparía con Steven para no ir a la playa. Era urgente que visitara nuevamente la biblioteca.

Pero los acontecimientos le ahorraron la necesidad de hacerlo. Steven regresó, y sus ojos reflejaban a la vez pena y determinación.

\- Lo siento, chicas. No podremos ir a la playa. Garnet me dijo que hay dos gemas corruptas que están causando muchos problemas lejos de aquí. Ellas irán tras la más grande y peligrosa.

Volvió la vista hacia Connie para hablarle:

\- Connie, ¿me acompañarías a cazar la otra gema? Parece que la misión no será tan difícil.

\- ¡Oh, claro que sí, Steven! –dijo la chica entusiasmada.

\- ¿Vienes tú también, Lapis? Seguro que con tu ayuda terminaremos en un instante.

\- Estoy segura de que ambos podrán manejar perfectamente la situación –contestó ella –Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer, como devolver esos libros a la biblioteca.

\- Está bien –dijo Steven, sin parecer muy decepcionado -. ¿Nos vamos, Connie?

-¡Claro! Solo necesito pasar por mi espada al templo.

Lapis los observó alejarse y desaparecer por el portal. Sonrió ligeramente, y luego entró al granero para recoger los libros.

\- Lo siento, Connie –pensó, mientras invocaba sus alas -. No tengo nada contra ti. Pero si se trata del amor de Steven, voy a luchar hasta el final.

* * *

Esta vez, las cosas fueron mucho más difíciles de lo que Lapis había esperado.

Sacó otros libros de la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar maneras para ganar el amor de Steven. Pero las nuevas novelas no eran cortas, y aunque eran tan hermosas y emotivas como las que ya había leído, no le daban más información. O al menos, no tan clara como ella hubiera querido.

Ya había descartado "La vida es bella", porque el carácter del protagonista era demasiado diferente al suyo. No creía que pudiera hacer frente a Steven las mismas bufonadas con las que Guido había conquistado a su esposa. "Cumbres borrascosas" fue otra decepción, porque parecía estar más teñida de sentimientos de odio que de amor.

Empezó a perder la paciencia. Ya había consumido casi un día y medio, y todavía no tenía respuestas. La misión de Steven duraría dos días, a lo sumo. Y por alguna razón, presentía que debía ponerse en acción de inmediato. ¿Qué pasaría si Connie o Steven lograban vencer sus miedos e inhibiciones?

No podía correr ese riesgo. Steven era la verdadera y única razón de que ella siguiera en la Tierra, y de que se hubiera unido a las Gemas de Cristal.

Miró los libros que aún seguían en la repisa y comenzó a sentirse angustiada. Había vuelto a leer sus viejas revistas, pero los consejos que venían en ellas eran también demasiado vagos y confusos. "Sé tú misma", "Hazle ver cuanto lo quieres", "Llénalo de detalles", "Sé seductora y coqueta...

¿Qué rayos quería decir todo eso?

Y lo más importante: aun cuando lograra encontrar la forma de ser "seductora y coqueta", ¿eso funcionaría con Steven?

No podía estar segura, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no.

En su desesperación, se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle ayuda a Peridot.

\- ¿Tú crees que tu... Tableta, pueda ayudarnos a encontrar algo de información sobre el amor humano?

\- ¡Seguro que sí! –contestó ella entusiasmada. Pero su expresión de entusiasmo cambió de inmediato a una de suspicacia -. Espera, ¿para qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué no te dije que estaba investigando sobre el amor? Y al final, ¿a ti qué te importa?

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! No te enojes. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando exactamente?

\- No lo sé bien... Creo que la manera en que los seres humanos hacen que suceda el amor. Lo que tienen que hacer para... Hacer el amor.

\- Hacer el amor... -dijo y escribió Peridot -. ¡Mira! Hay un montón de páginas y videos en Internet.

\- ¡Pon uno! ¡El primero que veas!

Peridot puso el video. Apareció una pareja mientras se besaba apasionadamente en una cama. Las dos empezaron a observar, cada vez más sorprendidas a medida que avanzaba el video.

\- ¿Por qué no tienen ropa?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que tiene él entre las piernas?

\- No lo sé. Pero es una parte de él que ella no tiene.

\- Espera... ¿Lo está mordiendo en esa parte? ¡Parece que a él le duele!

\- No. Parece que lo está... Besando, o algo así.

\- ...

\- ¡Uy! ¿Se lo metió entre las piernas? Eso debe doler...

\- Por su cara, parece que sí le duele...

\- ¿Y entonces, porque ella lo jala y le pide más, y más, y más?

Se quedaron calladas por unos momentos. Ambas veían la pantalla como si _no pudieran_ ver hacia otro lado.

\- Cambió el lugar donde se lo puso, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! ¡Parece que esta vez sí le dolió!

\- No lo creo... Le está diciendo que sí, y que le dé más duro.

\- ...

\- ¿Qué es ese líquido que le echó en la cara?

\- Es como... ¡Puaj! –dijo Peridot con una mueca de repugnancia-. Ya vi una vez a Steven hacer una cosa así en el baño.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Con quién?! –gritó Lapis, tomándola por los hombros.

\- ¡Con nadie! Estaba eliminando los productos de desecho de su última comida. Pero espera... Aquel líquido era de color amarillo, y no blanco.

\- Y no parece que ella crea que es un producto de desecho... ¿Ya viste lo que está haciendo con eso?

Ambas miraron a la pantalla, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. El video terminó, y permanecieron unos segundos anonadadas, intentando asimilar lo que habían visto.

\- ¿Hay más? -Preguntó Lapis.

\- Como 50 millones –respondió Peridot, a la vez que ponía un nuevo video en la pantalla.

* * *

Un rato después, Lapis volvía hacia su hamaca. Al final había comprendido que, por muy interesantes que fueran los videos, no contribuirían en nada a resolver su problema. Todas las parejas que habían visto hacer el amor ya parecían tener mucho tiempo de estar enamoradas y juntas.

Pero ella no había dado ni siquiera el primer paso. No le había confesado sus sentimientos a Steven. Y aunque él la aceptara, seguramente tardarían algún tiempo en llegar a una situación como... Esa.

El problema era que había perdido mucho tiempo. Ya había anochecido, y seguramente Steven estaría de vuelta la mañana siguiente, cuando mucho. No tenía más recurso que ver en los últimos libros que le quedaban. Esta vez, tomó el que estaba más debajo de la pila y leyó el título: "Rojo y negro", de Sthendal; y comenzó a leer.

Era muy hermoso, pero no comenzaba directamente con el romance y seguía sin darle respuestas. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa y empezó a pasar las páginas rápidamente, sin ver un asomo de lo que necesitaba. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una frase que captó toda su atención.

"_El amor es una flor esplendorosa. Pero debes tener el valor de ir a recogerla al borde de un horrible precipicio_".

La frase llenaba su consciencia. Pero, ¿por qué? No tenía ninguna indicación sobre lo que tenía que hacer con Steven...

¿No? ¿De verdad?

Y entonces, ¿Por qué...

\- ¡Claro! –gritó en voz alta -. En todos estos libros habla de lo increíble que se la pasan estas parejas cuando están y hacen cosas juntos. ¡Todo va surgiendo de allí! Es como... ¡como cuando Steven me enseñaba las maravillas de la tierra mientras volábamos! ¡Cuando navegamos junto con su padre, e incluso cuando curó mi gema!

Tenía que arriesgarse a pasar tiempo con él. ¡Convivir juntos! Todo surgiría desde ahí... O no surgiría. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía, era seguro que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos.

Se sentía frenética. ¡No podía dejar pasar un instante! Quizá Steven ya había regresado de la misión. En todo caso, no perdía nada por ir a ver.

\- ¡Peridot, voy a salir! –gritó, a la vez que invocaba sus alas.

\- Oye, Lapis... - comenzó a decir Peridot, pero Lapis ya se perdía en el cielo nocturno.

Y en ese momento, sin saberlo por qué, Peridot tuvo un escalofrío. Como si intuyera que todo lo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

* * *

Lapis voló resueltamente hacia el templo. Se proponía a invitar a Steven a salir y recorrer el cielo nocturno como aquella vez. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero era un buen comienzo. Si Steven lo disfrutaba tanto como aquella vez, sería la puerta de entrada para que volvieran a hacerlo en otras ocasiones. Podrían platicar, contarse muchas cosas. Llegar a conocerse de verdad, y quizá después...

Llegó al templo. Había luces encendidas, y distinguió a Garnet sentada en el sillón de la sala. No había nadie más a la vista. Estuvo a punto de descender y tocar a la puerta, pero escuchó la voz de Perla que preguntaba precisamente por Steven.

\- Salieron hace un rato. Fueron a caminar por la playa.

\- ¿Salieron? –pensó Lapis-. Oh, claro... Connie.

Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que adelantarse esa... Esa humana?

Cerró lo puños de pura contrariedad. Estuvo a punto de regresar al granero; pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver a Steven aunque sea desde lejos. Y se dirigió a recorrer la costa para localizarlos desde el aire.

No tardó en divisar a dos chicos abrazados al pie de una escollera de rocas, besándose apasionadamente. Un chica delgada y morena, y un chico un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello rizado y apenas un poco rellenito.

Lapis se quedó paralizada cuando los reconoció. Eran Connie y... ¿Steven?

Sí. Su aspecto había cambiado un poco. Como si hubiera sufrido un estirón mágico, o algo parecido. Pero aquel cabello, esa cara... Incluso su camiseta. No había ninguna duda.

Era Steven. Y ahora... Era de Connie.

El shock fue tan intenso que ni siquiera pudo pensar. Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su vista se nubló, y tuvo la sensación de que una parte de su ser se quebraba en su interior.

Era claro que no se estaban dando su primer beso. Se acariciaban las espaldas con total liberalidad. Sus bocas parecían querer arrancarse los labios, y apenas se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

Aquello era demasiado para Lapis. No podía soportar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Solamente pensó en alejarse de ahí, mientras trataba de apartar de su mente la imagen de aquellos dos.

Nunca supo cómo llegó al silo. Se sentó en aquel techo, donde había conversado con Steven hace... ¿Mil años? El dolor distorsionaba su percepción del tiempo. Lloraba y lloraba, sin poder contenerse. Aquello era peor que el espejo. Peor que Jasper y Malaquita. Aquellas veces siempre hubo algo por qué luchar, pero ahora...

\- Debo irme –pensó-. Alejarme para siempre de este lugar. De la Tierra... De Steven.

Sí. De Steven y su sonrisa encantadora. De Steven y su amabilidad. De Steven y su eterna preocupación por los demás.

De Steven y su amor... porque ahora, ese amor le pertenecía a alguien más.

En su desesperación, llegó a pensar que debería ir Homeworld para recibir el castigo que le correspondía por traicionar a Jasper y a la Gran Autoridad del Diamante. Al menos, si su gema era destruida, podría dejar de sentir dolor... Para siempre.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa, pues en ese instante sintió que alguien había subido al techo del silo. Entre sus lágrimas alcanzó a reconocerla.

\- Garnet –dijo al tiempo que limpiaba sus ojos y se esforzaba por hablar con voz firme -. ¡Vete! En este momento no quiero ver a nadie.

Garnet se quitó los lentes. Jamás había hecho eso ante nadie que no fuera una Gema de Cristal.

\- Lapis. Sé lo que te ha pasado, y también sé cómo te sientes...

\- ¡No, no lo sabes! –gritó Lapis desesperada-. ¡Tú tienes tu amor! ¡Eres amor! ¿Cómo rayos podrías saber lo que siento?

Garnet no dijo nada. Era evidente que Lapis necesitaba desahogarse.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí! -dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba un ataque de agua-. ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Pero Garnet estaba preparada y evitó su ataque con facilidad.

\- Me encantaría dejarte sola, Lapis. Pero no puedo.

Muy a su pesar, Lapis se desconcertó. La mirada de Garnet reflejaba pesar y... ¿terror?

\- He visto algo extremadamente grave. Tenemos que movilizarnos. Está en juego el futuro de este planeta.

\- ¡¿Y a mí qué rayos me importa?! ¡Que se mueran todos los humanos junto con su asqueroso planeta!

Garnet la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla de frente.

\- ¿Y Steven? ¿Te preocupa la vida de Steven?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si la Tierra está en peligro, ¿quién crees que será el primero en ir a defenderla? ¿Quién crees que será el primero en morir?

Lapis abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Steven iba a morir?

\- ¡Sí, estúpida! –gritó Garnet, acercándose a unos centímetros de su cara-. Si no nos ayudas, no sólo será el final de la Tierra... ¡También será el final para Steven!


	3. Parte de guerra

**3.- Parte de guerra**

Peridot tomó la pequeña grabadora y se dispuso a comenzar. No deseaba hacerlo, pues los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido estaban frescos en su mente. Todavía le generaban sentimientos de pérdida, rabia y culpabilidad.

Pero por desgracia, era ella quien tenía la visión más completa de los acontecimientos. Y era de las pocas que aún tenían la capacidad o la presencia de ánimo para hacer el informe. Tenía que esforzarse y ser objetiva. Era en beneficio de las nuevas generaciones de gemas que podrían existir en el futuro. Una tiranía basada en lo que la Gran Autoridad del Diamante había construido estaba irremisiblemente condenada al fracaso, y todos debían enterarse y ser conscientes de ello.

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó la grabación.

\- _Aquí Peridot, conocida en la pasada Era 2 de Homeworld con el aspecto 2F5L y corte 5XG. Este parte de guerra se hace cinco traslaciones terrestres después de la última entrada de la bitácora. Es un recuento breve y parcial, pero objetivo, de los principales acontecimientos y personajes que intervinieron en el conflicto bélico que se ha dado a llamar La Gran Guerra Civil de las Gemas. Está elaborado desde el punto de vista del bando vencedor: el Ejército de las Gemas de Cristal. Los escribas del Homeworld están elaborando una historia total de los acontecimientos que aquí solamente se resumen._

Peridot apagó a grabadora. Suspiró. Era increíble la manera en que los sentimientos empezaban a aflorar. Iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había pensado.

\- _La guerra se desarrolló completamente en Homeworld, en sus colonias y estaciones espaciales anexas. Transcurrieron 4 años con 9 meses terrestres desde el inicio de los preparativos de guerra hasta que se firmó el armisticio definitivo._

_El conflicto bélico tuvo dos etapas bien diferenciadas: los preparativos y la guerra propiamente dicha. Como los hechos de la guerra son bien conocidos y se está preparando una historia detallada, aquí se enfatizarán los preparativos y los hechos principales de los integrantes del bando vencedor._

Peridot tuvo que apagar la grabadora otra vez. ¿Bando vencedor? ¿Quién había vencido, en realidad? Millones de gemas habían sido destruidas más allá de toda ayuda posible. La ecología de muchos planetas fue trastornada de manera irremediable.

Y Homeworld... Pasarían muchos años antes de que recobrara su antiguo esplendor. Y por más que apenas lo hubiera visitado brevemente después de su exilio, seguía siendo su planeta natal.

_\- La primera etapa comenzó con la reunión de emergencia convocada por fusión permanente conocida como Garnet. Ella expuso la visión que había tenido, y se estableció por unanimidad que a pesar de nuestra terrible desventaja numérica, debíamos ser nosotras quienes iniciáramos el ataque. De otra manera, seríamos irremediablemente destruidas._

_Comenzamos inmediatamente la búsqueda de aliados, y a sugerencia de la única humana presente, comenzamos aliviando la situación de las gemas corruptas. Una vez abordado con seriedad el problema, pudimos encontrar la causa de la corrupción, y dimos con los medios para revertirla. Por sus habilidades sanadoras, el General Steven Cuarzo Universe fue el encargado de hacer los primeros intentos para revertir los efectos de la corrupción. Una vez que encontramos un método eficaz, fue fácil utilizar la fuente de lágrimas sanadoras de Rose Cuarzo para aliviar al resto. Todas las gemas corruptas que fueron aliviadas, sin excepción, aceptaron formar parte de nuestro ejército._

_Las fusiones forzadas fueron una fuente de aliados mucho mayor. Los fragmentos de gemas habían sido unidos por medios mágicos; pero el análisis reveló que era posible separar esas uniones por medio de la tecnología, y que podíamos volver unir los fragmentos de gema por medio de los poderes curativos de La fuente de Rose Cuarzo; siempre que pudiéramos encontrar todos los fragmentos de las gemas._

_Con el mismo método pudo revertirse la situación del Clúster, y esto lo lograron las fusiones conocidas como Stevonnie y Garnet. Ambas debieron encerrarse voluntariamente con el Clúster en una burbuja durante meses. Fue una prueba muy dura y agotadora para ambas fusiones. Pero era maravilloso ver cómo los fragmentos de gema rescatados se reconocían y se iban uniendo, formando miles de gemas completas que iban ayudando a Garnet y Stevonnie en todo lo que les era posible._

Peridot tuvo que apagar de nuevo la grabadora y se llevó las manos al rostro para contener un sollozo. Aún no podía creer que ella hubiera tomado parte en la puesta a punto de semejante atrocidad.

Por eso era tan difícil hacer el maldito reporte. Homeworld había cometido crímenes espantosos. Rose Cuarzo desencadenó una rebelión que afectó y destruyó decenas de mundos y una civilización intergaláctica. Ella misma, Peridot había colaborado con los dos bandos... Y también había cometido su propio crimen.

\- Basta -se dijo -. Tengo que continuar. Soy una cronista. No debo dejarme llevar por los sentimientos.

\- _Fue posible rescatar y reintegrar a casi el 85% del volumen del Clúster, con lo que el número de integrantes de nuestro ejército ascendió a casi 900,000. Pero sabíamos bien que no éramos suficientes contra Homeworld y sus más de 20 colonias. Así que, a propuesta de la Gema de Cristal Amatista, buscamos aliados entre los posibles focos de descontento en las colonias. Infiltramos los ejércitos enemigos con agentes y logramos el apoyo de todas las amatistas, casi todos los topacios y los cuarzos. La misma amatista se infiltró en la base conocida como Zoo Humano, y una vez iniciado el primer ataque, liberó a todos los cuarzos rosa y las amatistas de aquel lugar._

_Esta cronista y la Gema de Cristal Lapislázuli se encargaron del desarrollo de armas, procedimientos y estrategias novedosas para la lucha. La antigua Gema de Cristal conocida como Bismuto fue liberada, y se encargó nuevamente de pertrechar a la rebelión con armas de mano de todo tipo._

\- Ahora, el resumen de la guerra –pensó Peridot, apagando y encendiendo a grabadora.

\- _La Guerra como tal comenzó con un ataque simultáneo a Homeworld y a todas sus colonias. En 6 colonias, el ataque fue un éxito total, y pronto quedaron liberadas de la influencia de las diamantes. Pero en el resto de las colonias el éxito fue, cuando mucho, parcial. Y el ataque a Homeworld se estancó después de los pequeños éxitos iniciales. Ni siquiera los refuerzos que fueron enviados desde otras colonias consiguieron un avance significativo. Pero la lucha se niveló nuevamente gracias al sacrificio de la Gema de Cristal Amatista, y la utilización satisfactoria de las bombas arcoíris y los misiles relativísticos diseñados en la Tierra._

_Los misiles relativísticos destruyeron casi por completo las colonias más pequeñas y la armería principal de Homeworld, con Diamante Azul como víctima de la destrucción. Las bombas arcoíris bloquearon por completo sus equipos de comunicación y gran parte de sus ingenios tecnológicos, ya que el Homeworld nunca había recibido un ataque de ese tipo, y sus aparatos carecían de las protecciones adecuadas._

_Gracias a estas armas, la lucha se niveló. Sin embargo, Homeworld seguía recibiendo refuerzos de las pocas colonias que le quedaban, y quizá hubieran podido ganar a pesar de todo. Pero fue aquí cuando la extrema crueldad de Diamante Blanco y Diamante amarillo las traicionó. Capturaron y atormentaron al General Steven, y utilizaron su arma más poderosa, el Destello Corruptor, contra sus enemigos. Pero no retiraron a sus propios combatientes del campo de batalla._

_Lo que no imaginaron es que el ejército de las Gemas de Cristal había encontrado los medios para resistir el destello, y tuvieron muy pocas pérdidas. Una operación de rescate logró liberar al General Steven, destruyendo en el proceso a Diamante Amarillo. Además, Las Gemas de Cristal revirtieron la corrupción de muchas gemas habitantes de Homeworld, y con ello las convencieron de la insensible tiranía en la que vivían. La mayoría se plegaron resueltamente a la revuelta, y por primera vez, el ejército de las Gemas de Cristal era mayor y estaba mejor preparado que el de la Gran Autoridad del Diamante._

_Los ejércitos restantes de Homeworld fueron derrotados rápidamente. En la batalla final, Diamante Blanco debió luchar personalmente, y fue destruida por un ataque combinado de las últimas Gemas de Cristal originales que permanecían con vida._

Peridot apagó la grabadora y tomó un breve descanso para ordenar sus ideas. Ahora debía reportar las cosas que le provocaban verdadero dolor.

* * *

\- _A continuación, haré una relación de los principales integrantes del ejército de las Gemas de Cristal que tomaron parte activa en la Guerra, con un breve recuento de sus hazañas y su destino final..._

_El General Steven Cuarzo Universe intervino desde el principio y durante todas las etapas de la guerra. Es imposible hacer un recuento breve y justo de todas sus hazañas, su valor y heroísmo. Trabajó de manera incansable y hasta desfallecer en los preparativos de la guerra, y en todas las batallas principales. Siempre estuvo en primera línea de combate, y se arriesgó innumerables veces para mantener la integridad de sus combatientes, tanto en la victoria como en la derrota. Precisamente por ello fue capturado y sometido a los más crueles medios de tortura con los que contaba el ejército de Homeworld. Pero fue capaz de resistirlo todo, y sus aliados consiguieron liberarlo, acabando con Diamante Amarillo en el proceso._

_El enemigo nunca logró quebrantarlo, y volvió al campo de batalla sin estar completamente recuperado de sus heridas. Después de realizar grandes hazañas, llevó a su ejército a la victoria final en el mismo palacio de Diamante Blanco._

\- Si –pensó Peridot-. Steven, el Héroe de Homeworld. El Héroe de la Tierra, aunque los seres humanos no tuvieran la menor idea de que seguían vivos gracias a él.

Steven... el híbrido del que Lapis seguía enamorada.

_\- También es imposible valorar de manera breve y adecuada la contribución fundamental y decisiva de Connie Maheswaran, el único ser humano que tomó parte en la Guerra. Fue ella quien nos hizo notar nuestra terrible desventaja, y la necesidad de obtener aliados de la manera que fuera. Dio varias ideas, que resultaron ser muy buenas, para revertir la corrupción y resolver la situación del Clúster y las fusiones forzadas. Pensó en la posibilidad de arreglar los portales de manera que solo pudieran ser utilizados por nosotros, y no por nuestros enemigos._

_Y finalmente, tuvo la brillante idea de recurrir a la literatura que los seres humanos llaman "Ciencia Ficción", con la cual obtuvimos las ideas necesarias para desarrollar las armas que nos permitieron ganar._

_Connie, por petición expresa del General Steven, no tomó parte directa en la Guerra hasta que supo de su captura. Estuvo en la Tierra, trabajando junto a Lapislázuli y a esta cronista en el desarrollo de las armas y estrategias. Nos ayudaba en todo lo que le era posible. Renunció a todas sus actividades y obligaciones como ser humano, manteniendo su descanso al mínimo y entrenando todos los días por si llegaba a ser necesaria en algún momento de la lucha._

_Cuando supo de la captura del general Steven, no hubo manera de disuadirla. Se transportó a Homeworld para tomar parte en la operación de rescate y en las últimas batallas de la Guerra. Lamentablemente, su gran valor y heroísmo le trajeron consecuencias terribles. En la penúltima batalla de la Guerra sufrió heridas tan graves, que ni siquiera los poderes sanadores del General Steven, ni los medios técnicos y mágicos de Homeworld lograron aliviarla por completo. Ahora, Connie Maheswaran tiene secuelas físicas permanentes. Solamente puede desplazarse con ayuda de dos rudimentarios implementos de hule y metal que en el planeta Tierra llaman "muletas"._

\- Connie... ¡Qué precio tan alto tuvo tu valor! –pensó Peridot-. Y los miserables seres que pueblan tu planeta jamás te lo agradecerán. Ni siquiera sabrán lo que hiciste por ellos. Pero si retienes el amor de Steven, todo habrá valido la pena, ¿verdad?

Recordó la última vez que la vio. ¡Se veía tan tranquila, aun cuando todavía no sabía si podría abandonar la silla de ruedas algún día!

\- Ahora, hasta puedes caminar con ayuda de tus muletas. Y claro... Tú por lo menos, estás viva.

_\- Ninguna de las Gemas de Cristal originales logró sobrevivir a la Guerra. Amatista, Perla, Garnet, y las rescatadas Bismuto, Biggs y Snowflake fueron todas destruidas._

_Amatista murió heroicamente mientras cubría la retirada de su ejército, justo en la batalla en la que se utilizaron por primera vez los misiles relativísticos. El enemigo los había derrotado, y se había dado la orden de retirada. Pero ejército de Homeworld las persiguió. Era claro que querían lograr una victoria aplastante, sin que hubiera sobrevivientes. Amatista obligó a su tropa a seguir corriendo, mientras enfrentaba sola a un grupo de más de 15 enemigos. Ellos rápidamente destruyeron su forma física y redujeron su gema a pedazos..._

_A... Al ser testigos de esto, todo su ejército se enardeció y convirtió su retirada en un furibundo contraataque. Tomaron por sorpresa a un enemigo que, de perseguidor, se convirtió en perseguido y de vencedor en derrotado. El fuego de los misiles relativísticos, junto con el valor de Amatista convirtieron aquel día de amarga derrota, en la primera victoria verdadera de las Gemas de Cristal en el Homeworld._

Peridot apagó el grabador. No podía contener las lágrimas ni los sollozos.

\- Amatista... ¡Maldita sea! - Se lamentó -. Ni las cuatro diamantes, ni todas las amatistas y los cuarzos grandes y fuertes valían lo que una pequeña "defectuosa" como tú...

Y es que su carisma inigualable les había ganado muchos aliados entre los guerreros de las colonias de Homeworld. Peridot no dudaba que hubiera podido ganar más aliados en Homeworld, si hubiera tenido el tiempo. Pero ella, siempre preocupada por sus soldados, había asumido demasiados riesgos... y los pagó con su vida.

\- _Perla y Snowflake fueron destruidas en la operación de rescate del General Steven. Sirvieron de carnada para la legión de enemigos que cuidaba los recintos de Diamante Amarillo, donde Steven estaba prisionero. Pero el enemigo mordió el anzuelo con mandíbulas de acero. Mandaron dos legiones completas de soldados de élite, y el pequeño ejército de Perla y Snowflake se vio rápidamente superado. Ambas fueron destruidas de la misma manera que Amatista. Pero gracias a ellas, Connie, Garnet y Bismuto tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para infiltrarse, encontrar y liberar al General Steven. Fue en esta operación cuando Bismuto utilizó por primera vez su arma, el Punto de Quiebre, y destruyó la gema de Diamante Amarillo._

\- Qué pena -. Pensó Peridot -. La maldita tuvo una muerte demasiado rápida y sin dolor.

\- _Biggs, Jasper y Bismuto murieron durante el enfrentamiento definitivo con Diamante Blanco. La líder de las diamantes, simplemente, era demasiado poderosa. Destruyó la forma física y las gemas de las tres con su rayos mortales, y solamente el General Steven logró derrotarla en el último momento con el Punto de Quiebre, mientras Garnet mantenía a raya al Cuerpo de Guardias de Diamante Blanco._

_Bismuto siempre tuvo diferencias con el General Steven respecto a los medios para librar la Guerra. El consideraba inaceptable el uso de un arma tan mortal como el Punto de Quiebre, y lo destruyó definitivamente después de la Guerra. El General discutió fuertemente con Bismuto después de la destrucción de Diamante Amarillo. Pero Connie ayudó a convencerlo de que no era posible negociar, ni tener consideraciones con un enemigo despiadado que solo pretendía destruirnos. Al final, el General Steven le otorgó a Bismuto la autonomía para dirigir sus propias fuerzas y hacer uso de sus propios medios para ganar las batallas, siempre que no estuviera actuando bajo sus órdenes. Sin el Punto de Quiebre y el apoyo decidido que Bismuto dio al uso de los misiles relativísticos, no hubiéramos tenido los medios necesarios para ganar la Guerra._

_Y Garnet... La fusión permanente ha dejado de existir. En la batalla final, uno de los soldados de Diamante Blanco logró alcanzarla con un Desestabilizador de Gemas. Así... Rubí y Zafiro fueron separadas y..._

_... Y uno de los esmeriles de Diamante Blanco... El último que quedaba… destruyó la gema de Rubí y... fue imposible encontrar todos los... fragmentos..._

Peridot detuvo la grabadora. Sus sollozos se habían incluido en la grabación.

\- Maldición –se dijo, secándose las lágrimas-. Voy a tener que editar esta parte.

Al fin había terminado. El parte de guerra estaba hecho. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose culpable y angustiada.

Iba a salir de la habitación, cuando se detuvo cerrando los ojos. Ya no podía luchar con su conciencia. Tenía que confesar.

\- _Anexo al parte de guerra. Yo, Peridot, y Lapislázuli fuimos las únicas gemas que permanecimos en la Tierra durante todo el conflicto, creando armas y organizando la estrategia. Pero hacia el último año de la guerra, era muy poco lo que podíamos hacer en realidad, dado que no teníamos más materiales y era imposible conseguirlos rápidamente._

_Lapislázuli quiso incorporarse a la lucha desde que supo que el General Steven había sido capturado. Pero en esa ocasión, Connie y yo la convencimos de que sería mucho más útil trabajando conmigo. A partir de entonces, yo me encargué de disuadirla una y otra vez, argumentando que me quedaría sola con todo el trabajo, y que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible._

_Eso era sencillamente una mentira. Ya había muy poco que hacer, y seguramente los grandes poderes de Lapislázuli hubieran sido inapreciables en el campo de batalla. Mi única excusa fue... mi gran deseo de protegerla._

_Pero por este acto egoísta de mi parte, nuestras amigas no tuvieron toda la ayuda que necesitaban. Si mi Lapis hubiera ido, quizá Garnet, Bismuto... y hasta Perla... seguirían con vida..._

Peridot dejó caer la grabadora y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.


	4. Sueños que se rompen

**4.- Sueños que se rompen**

\- Lapis, ¿no te das cuenta de que vas a sufrir, pequeña? Van a llegar juntos y más unidos que nunca.

\- No lo sé. Quizá lo hago porque debo convencerme por mí misma. La guerra terminó, y si no es por él, no tengo nada por qué quedarme en este planeta.

Peridot tomó suavemente el brazo de Lapis. Se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de besar la delicada piel de su hombro. Pero no se atrevió.

\- Aquí estoy yo, Lapis. Yo estaré contigo.

Lapis sonrió, y pasó suavemente la mano por el cabello de Peridot.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Peri. Pero yo necesito mucho más que amistad. Necesito amor. El amor de la persona a la que yo amo. Solamente eso podría hacerme feliz.

"Y ese alguien a quien amas, no soy yo", pensó Peridot mientras la soltaba.

\- Tú sabes que él la ama a ella. Y no creo que vaya a dejar de amarla por el hecho de que no pueda caminar si apoyo, ¿sabes? Antes, podría ser al contrario. Sería algo así como... su heroína mutilada, o algo así.

\- Si yo creyera que eso va a ser necesariamente así, seguro que no lo intentaría, Peri – suspiró Lapis, mientras se nublaban sus ojos-. Pero necesito convencerme. Necesito ver si de verdad no tengo ni una ligera esperanza.

\- Parece que estas siendo un poco egoísta, pequeña. ¿De verdad deseas interponerte en la felicidad de alguno de ellos? Quizá puedas construir la tuya en otro lugar... con otra persona...

\- Pero, ¿con quién? Él es todo lo que me ha... -empezó a decir Lapis, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Peridot muy cerca del suyo.

\- Piénsalo, pequeña –dijo Peridot, mientras sus mejillas se oscurecían. Hay otras personas que te aman tanto, y desean verte feliz...

Lapis se apartó bruscamente. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta con claridad de lo que Peridot pretendía. Siempre había sabido que la gema verde sentía un afecto muy especial por ella. Pero eso...

\- Peridot –dijo fríamente-. Lo que tú pretendes es imposible.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿No me darás siquiera una oportunidad? –dijo, mientras tomaba las manos de Lapis-. ¿No te la darás a ti misma?

Lapis la empujó, y estuvo a punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio.

\- Déjame en paz, Peridot. Yo no te quiero de esa manera. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Los ojos de Peridot se llenaron de lágrimas. La enorme tristeza que sentía se mezclaba con sentimientos de furia y desesperanza.

\- Maldita sea, Lapis. ¿No te das cuenta de a quién le pertenece el corazón de ese... Ese híbrido? Tú y yo viviremos por siempre. El quizá muera de viejo como el resto de los humanos, ¿lo has pensado? ¿Por qué no lo dejas quedarse con su humana? ¡Maldición, ojalá Diamante Amarillo lo hubiera...

Se detuvo inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Pero era demasiado tarde. Lapis tenía la boca abierta por el asombro.

Del asombro transitó a la ira y atacó a Peridot con una de sus manos de agua, arrojándola a varios metros de distancia.

\- ¡Maldita! –grito Lapis, con el rostro descompuesto por la furia-. Por eso no me dejaste ir a ayudar a Steven, ¿verdad? Querías que él muriera, y así tendrías una excusa para estar junto a mí y consolarme, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡Lapis! ¡Te juro que yo...

\- ¡No me mientas! Ahora veo claro que estuvimos haciendo puras estupideces al final de la guerra. Enriquecer uranio... ¡Si ya no había ninguna necesidad de hacer bombas arcoíris!

\- Pero...

\- Cállate... ¡Cállate, si no quieres que rompa tu gema ahora mismo! –caminó decidida hacia Peridot, al tiempo que empezaba a invocar otra mano de agua- ¡Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que acabe contigo! ¡Y si se te ocurre acercarte otra vez a mí, o a Steven, te juro que te destruiré!

Llena de pena y dolor, Peridot empezó a retirarse. Lapis estaba agachada y cubría su rostro mientras lloraba. Cuando traspuso el umbral, la miró una vez más a través de la niebla de sus lágrimas. Fue la última vez que sus ojos la contemplaron en vida.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día. Lapis, acompañada de Greg y los padres de Connie, los esperaban a ella y a Steven.

A Connie y Steven les habían ofrecido quedarse en Homeworld. Tras la desaparición de las diamantes, ambos eran considerados unos héroes; pero ellos se sentían habitantes de la Tierra y estaban ansiosos por volver. Todos sus amores estaban allá, exceptuando a Zafiro. Y ella había decidido no regresar.

La expectación de los que esperaban llegó a su límite mientras la nave aterrizaba suavemente junto al antiguo templo. Cada uno de los que esperaban llevaba consigo su propia culpabilidad o esperanza.

Los padres de Connie no la habían visto desde hacía casi cinco años, cuando ella renunció a todas sus responsabilidades para participar con sus escasas fuerzas en la guerra contra Homeworld. Primero trataron de disuadirla, y luego recurrieron a encerrarla. Pero ella encontró fácilmente la manera de escapar de la casa, y esconderse junto a Peridot y Lapis en un centro de operaciones en la Isla Sandía. Doug y Priyanka habían buscado a su hija durante mucho tiempo, y habían tenido años para arrepentirse. Incluso le suplicaron a Greg que les ayudara. Pero él les pudo decir con toda honestidad que Steven se había ido a la guerra desde mucho antes, y no sabía nada del resto de las Gemas de Cristal. Se unió a la búsqueda con ellos, pero no encontraron nada durante años.

Solo unos días antes, Peridot se había puesto en contacto con Greg para decirle que Connie y Steven estaban vivos y volverían a la tierra.

\- Llegarán dentro de dos días – les informó Greg.

Priyanka y Doug lloraron de alegría, agradeciendo mil veces a Greg y a los dioses en los que ambos creían. Pero Greg los miró con preocupación, y esperó unos momentos para informarles sobre el estado de salud de su hija.

\- Lamento decirles que... parece que Connie no está del todo bien. Peridot me dijo que no puede mover las piernas. Y ni siquiera Steven pudo ayudarla a recuperarse.

Pero ellos se sentían tan agradecidos que no les había importado en aquel momento. Ahora estaban nerviosos. Esperaban ver a Connie macilenta y delgada, encadenada para siempre a una silla de ruedas.

Para su sorpresa, Steven y Connie se veían muy bien. Steven había crecido mucho, y ahora lucía como un hombretón fuerte y robusto. Connie se veía magnífica, toda curvas y belleza. Lo único que evidenciaba su estado de salud era el par de muletas que tenía que usar para caminar y el aspecto de su pierna derecha. Ambos bajaron despacio, caminando uno al lado del otro y extremando precauciones para que Connie n corriera ningún riesgo. Se detuvieron al pie de la rampa, mirando hacia todos lados; deleitados por volver a ver los hermosos paisajes que habían extrañado tanto.

Apenas bajaron de la nave, los padres de Connie corrieron a abrazarla y deshacerse en disculpas. Steven, comprensivo, se hizo a un lado y volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Lapis y su padre.

La gema azul estaba paralizada. ¡Steven se veía tan bien! Ya le encantaba cuando lucía como un niño. Pero ahora se veía tan apuesto y maduro... Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia sus brazos.

\- ¡Steven! –gritó, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

\- ¡Lapis! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Se retuvieron unos instantes entre sus brazos. Luego llegó Greg, y apartó suavemente a Lapis de su hijo.

\- A un lado, Lapis. Yo fui su primer amigo – ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, como si quisieran convencerse de que en verdad estaban juntos de nuevo.

\- Hijo, pensé que nunca volvería a verte –dijo Greg, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

\- Aquí estoy, papá. No te preocupes... Ganamos la guerra, y no volveré a irme. Ya no te preocupes más.

Se separaron unos instantes. Greg secó sus lágrimas e hizo lo propio con las de su hijo. Su pequeño había crecido tanto...

\- Mírate, Stevo. Ya eres un hombre, y te ves mejor que nunca.

\- Tú también, papá.

\- No es cierto -dijo Greg mientras se reía-. Mira, ya estoy perdiendo el cabello que me quedaba.

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de la madre de Connie.

\- ¡Hija, tu pierna! ¡Mira nada más!

Los tres voltearon para ver a Connie abrazada a su padre, y Priyanka insistiendo en examinar su pierna.

\- ¡Eso era lo que queríamos evitarte, Connie! ¿Y si nunca puedes volver a caminar normalmente?

\- Mamá, estaré bien. Sé que te preocupa, pero...

\- ¡Nada de peros, jovencita! ¡Te llevaré ahora mismo al hospital y entrarás a terapias de rehabilitación!

\- Como sea, yo estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, mi vida –dijo Doug mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija.

\- Más le hubiera valido quedarse aquí. Al menos estaría completa, y...

No pudo terminar, porque una voz amable, pero ronca y autoritaria la interrumpió. Todos voltearon sorprendidos para ver a Steven.

\- Señora Maheswaran. Con todo respeto, está usted hablando de lo que no entiende. ¿Tiene idea de que, gracias a su hija y sus enormes sacrificios, está usted contemplando los cielos azules y la arena de esta playa? ¿Sabe que acabamos de librar una guerra en la que destruimos un imperio y casi acabamos con más de veinte planetas, para que hoy fuera capaz de ver a su hija de nuevo?

Priyanka y su esposo miraban a Steven con la boca abierta. Ese no era el niño afectado y un poco tímido que siempre buscaba congraciarse con ellos.

\- Créame señora. Yo hubiera dado mi vida por haberle traído a Connie perfectamente sana. Pero ella es demasiado valiente, ama demasiado a sus amigos, a la Tierra y a ustedes. Fue imposible disuadirla, y en gran parte ganamos gracias a ella. Si no fuera por sus ideas, su valor y todo su apoyo, ustedes, nosotros y la Tierra hubiéramos dejado de existir desde hace mucho. Si arriesgó su vida, es porque esperaba verlos de nuevo. ¡Y en vez de abrazarla y mimarla como se lo merece, usted le está reclamando, señora!

Nadie, excepto Connie, podía creer aquello. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Con una risita, Connie tomó la cara demudada de su madre y al mismo tiempo abrazó a su padre.

\- Papá, mamá... Acaban de conocer al General Steven Cuarzo Universe, Salvador de la Tierra y destructor de la perversa Autoridad del Diamante. Pero no teman, sigue siendo el mismo chico amable y encantador de siempre –dijo al tiempo que los besaba-. Steven tiene razón. Pasamos por cosas terribles, y teníamos que pagar un precio. Mi pierna derecha es un precio muy pequeño por el placer de verlos de nuevo, y saber que mi planeta está a salvo del Imperio de las Gemas. A veces alguien tiene que perder las cosas, para que todos los demás puedan conservarlas, mamá.

\- P...pero, hija... Mi amor... ¿Por qué tú... -balbuceó Priyanka, tapándose la cara para llorar. Connie y Doug la abrazaron mientras Steven los veía.

\- Creo que necesitan pasar un tiempo juntos y a solas. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad papá, Lapis? Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

Al escuchar esto, Lapis se sintió feliz. ¡Steven quería pasar tiempo con ella! Quizá tenía una esperanza, después de todo.

\- Claro que sí, amor –dijo Connie, mientras tomaba brevemente la mano de Steven-. Entonces, ¿les gustaría que fuera a la casa por unos días?

\- ¡Por supuesto, mi amor! – Y prométeme que mañana iremos al hospital para ver si es posible hacer algo por tu pierna.

\- Sí mamá, como tú quieras.

Connie y Steven intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Ahora que todos estaban felices, parecía ser un buen momento para comentarles sus planes a su familia y sus amigos.

\- Mamá...

\- Papá... Connie y yo queremos decirles algo.

Todos voltearon a verlos, expectantes. Connie y Steven hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Hemos decidido que... nos vamos a casar.


	5. Claro que sé perder

**5.- Claro que sé perder**

Connie y Steven hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Hemos decidido que... nos vamos a casar.

Lapis se quedó paralizada. Por un momento, creyó no haber escuchado bien. Pero Steven y Connie seguían tomados de las manos, y Steven se la besó.

\- Perdón –dijo Greg-. Creo que no escuché bien. ¿Qué es lo que acaban de decir?

\- Nos vamos a casar, papá – Steven y Connie sonreían, mientras volteaban a verse e intercambiaban sonrisas.

Tal como le ocurrió 5 años antes, Lapis sintió que su vista y su razón se nublaban. ¿Casarse? Es lo que los humanos hacían para formar una pareja permanente...

Entonces, ¿ahí se acababa todo? ¿Ese era el fin de cualquier esperanza para ella?

\- Lapis, ¿sabes dónde está Peridot? –dijo Steven -. Nos encantaría que ella y tú fueran nuestras madrinas de boda.

Lapis aprovechó ese pequeño momento para desviar la mirada y luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con quebrar su voz. No podía... _no debía_ permitir que la vieran llorar.

\- Yo... Perdón. Ella ya debería estar aquí, ¿saben? Voy a buscarla de inmediato.

Sin dar tiempo a que contestaran, invocó sus alas de agua y se fue. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la intempestiva partida de la gema azul.

* * *

Lapis dio rienda suelta a su llanto cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía. Jamás había llorado tanto, ni por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Quedarse en la Tierra no era una opción, pero Homeworld era ahora un lugar desolado en donde ya no tenía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces?

Estuvo volando sin rumbo durante varios días y noches, deteniéndose solamente para descansar un rato y ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Cuando su dolor disminuyó un poco, comenzó a pensar en Steven. Extrañamente, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos maravillosos que había vivido con él. No habían sido muchos, pero los llevaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Un día se dio cuenta de que sobrevolaba una de las ciudades que Steven le había enseñado. Ciudad Imperio.

Las palabras de que Steven y ella habían dicho aquella vez resonaron en su memoria:

_\- Lo que pasa en la ciudad se queda en la ciudad._

_\- ¿Y... Qué es exactamente lo que pasa en la ciudad?_

_\- Bueno... veamos. Si vivieras aquí, podrías tener un departamento genial..._

¿Vivir en la ciudad? ¿Mezclarse con los seres humanos?

¿Qué otras opciones tenía?

Se secó las lágrimas y decidió bajar para ver la ciudad a ras del suelo. Había aterrizado en un lugar con bastante flujo de gente, pero ellos apenas se le quedaban viendo con cierta curiosidad por su belleza y su color de piel. Quizá pensaban que trabajaba en alguno de los muchos teatros que presentaban espectáculos de cuerpos pintados.

Llegó hasta un arco en el cual se leía "Barrio latino". Estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo. Caminó unas cuantas calles sin ser molestada y pronto llegó a la entrada de un restaurante, en el cual sonaba una melodía que le atrajo la atención:

_Y si él supo darte más amor.  
Supo llenarte más que yo...  
Claro que se perder.  
Claro que se perder._

_No tienes por qué disimular.  
Esas lágrimas están de más.  
Si tienes que irte, vete ya._

_Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras,_

_pero el agua hay que dejarla correr.  
Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
Que no pude decir..._

_Yo. Claro que se perder._

_No será la primera vez._

_Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo... Yo._

_Seré un buen perdedor._

_El mundo no cambiará._

_Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar._

La dura letra de la canción la hizo sentirse triste nuevamente. Sin advertirlo, terminó sentándose en una de las mesas mientras escondía su cabeza entre los brazos. Sabía muy bien que había perdido, pero algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar la derrota. ¿Acaso todavía podía hacer algo? ¿Podría ser que Steven aún pudiera quedar libre para ella?

\- ¿Puedo entregarle la carta, señorita? –preguntó uno de los meseros del lugar.

\- No, no... Disculpe. Tengo que irme –respondió Lapis, al tiempo que se levantaba -. Disculpe, no debería haber entrado.

La gema azul se retiró, y el mesero se encogió de hombros. No era, ni con mucho, la persona más rara con la que se había topado en aquella ciudad de locos.

* * *

\- Pero yo no quiero perder. ¡No quiero! ¡He perdido durante toda mi infeliz vida! ¿Por qué me voy a resignar a perder lo único que me importa?

Lapis estaba furiosa. Todo su ser se negaba a aceptar que Steven ya no estaría con ella. Tenía que pensar, hacer algo...

Empezó a recordar algo que había visto en una de las series de televisión que tanto le gustaban a Peridot. Los humanos se casaban en un ritual al que llamaban boda. Pero ese ritual podía ser interrumpido por alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo; que se opusiera a la boda. Quizá ella podría hacer eso, y hacer que Steven tomara una decisión distinta...

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Necesitaba pensar. Sin darse cuenta, su vuelo errabundo la había llevado a la playa cercana al antiguo templo de las Gemas de Cristal. Esta vez no había nadie a la vista, y Lapis se sentó en la escollera donde años antes había visto a Steven y Connie besándose.

Estuvo un rato contemplando el mar y pensando, hasta que unas risitas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Aparentemente, alguien estaba al otro lado de la escollera. Probablemente una pareja de humanos.

Lapis hizo una mueca de desagrado y se disponía a partir, pero creyó reconocer una de las voces. Su curiosidad y su deseo pudieron más que su prudencia, y la escena que contempló torturó su alma durante muchos años.

Connie y Steven estaban al otro lado. Sus breves trajes de baño apenas ocultaban la perfección de sus cuerpos. Se besaban y acariciaban como aquellas parejas que ella y Peridot habían visto hacía años en los videos de la tableta. Steven pasaba delicadamente su mano sobre los pechos de Connie; y ella, lejos de incomodarse, cubría la mano de él con la suya, haciendo más intenso el contacto.

Pasado su desconcierto inicial, Lapis se enfureció.

Creía que conocía bien el significado de la ira, pero nunca se había sentido así antes.

\- La voy a matar... ¿Cómo se atreve?

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a invocar una de sus manos de agua. Estaba casi decidida a atacar a Connie sin importar las consecuencias.

Y en ese momento, Steven tomó la cara de Connie entre sus manos, y tras darle un beso suave y delicado, la miró y le dijo que la adoraba.

Lapis sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, y su ira se disolvió. La cara de Steven lo decía todo.

El realmente la amaba. SI ella se atrevía a hacerle algo a Connie, Steven jamás se lo perdonaría.

Connie había ganado. Se iba a quedar con Steven para siempre. Y aún si ella faltara, Steven la añoraría, y su dolor nunca permitiría que él se enamorara de alguien más.

Lapis se ocultó en la escollera y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

\- Está bien, Connie –dijo en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente-. Me rindo. Tu ganaste, y yo... Yo se perder. _Claro que sé perder_. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa he hecho en mi vida miserable?

Empezó a sollozar ruidosamente, sin poder controlarse. Daba rienda suelta a más de 6000 años de dolor, de soledad... De torturas sin fin.

\- ¡Adiós para siempre! –pensó, mientras remontaba el vuelo-. Cuida bien a Steven, Connie... Es lo único que te pido.

Y se elevó, más allá de la atmosfera terrestre; hacia el espacio sideral. Lamentándose por su presente, y sin esperanza para el futuro.

Lapis vagó por las heladas inmensidades del espacio durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


	6. Una visita inesperada

**6.- Una visita inesperada**

\- Mi señora Zafiro –dijo la perla azul haciendo una reverencia-. Alguien solicita audiencia con usted.

Zafiro suspiró por lo bajo. A pesar de las muchas veces que se lo había pedido, su perla no se acostumbraba a dirigirse a ella sin títulos ni reverencias. Al final había cedido, pero siempre le molestaba un poco aquel atavismo de la época de la Gran Autoridad del Diamante. Habían hecho aquella guerra para que todas las gemas pudieran convivir en igualdad y armonía, pero muchas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a las viejas formas.

\- Claro, Perla. Tráela ante mi presencia.

\- Como ordene, mi señora.

A su lado estaba un gran número de tabletas holográficas con los asuntos más urgentes que requerían su atención. Muchas de esas responsabilidades podían ser atendidas por funcionarios menores; pero desde que tuvo que hacerse cargo del gobierno de Homeworld, había adquirido la costumbre de estar ocupada constantemente, casi sin permitirse descansar.

Solo así había podido ir superando la pérdida de su adorada Rubí.

Al principio, Connie y Steven la habían ayudado a lidiar con su infinito dolor. Solo ellos pudieron impedir que se derrumbara en los espantosos primeros días tras la pérdida del amor de su vida. Ambos le robaban horas al descanso y la alimentación, que para ellos era indispensable. No la dejaban sola ni por un instante. Mientras uno de ellos descansaba un poco, el otro se quedaba a su lado para animarla y confortarla.

Después, ya no hubo tiempo para el dolor. Su mundo y sus amigos la necesitaban. Homeworld se iría al caos absoluto si no había alguien capaz que se hiciera cargo del gobierno; y por fortuna o por desgracia, ella era la gema de más alto rango del ejército victorioso. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mucho más fácil someter a los últimos enemigos y reconstruir Homeworld si ella gobernaba. Las gemas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a las jerarquías, a someterse a la más alta autoridad disponible. No había otra gema aristocrática con un mayor rango que ella

Así que comenzó a trabajar día y noche durante mucho tiempo, sin descansar. Los últimos enemigos fueron derrotados. Sus amigos y consejeros regresaron a la Tierra, y ella se vio sola ante un mar de responsabilidades. Pero ya estaba lista para hacerse cargo y no desfallecer. Steven y Connie se habían encargado de hacerle ver sus deberes con toda claridad, y ni ella ni su mundo podían agradecer lo suficiente todo lo que ambos les habían ayudado.

Homeworld era ahora un mundo completamente distinto. Aunque había perdido su antiguo esplendor, era una comunidad mucho más pacífica y solidaria. Más encaminada hacia el beneficio común y el cuidado de su ambiente. Y gracias a su relativa estabilidad, habían vuelto la mirada al desarrollo de la ciencia y la tecnología con fines pacíficos y de exploración del universo.

Cuando su perla regresó, Zafiro estaba tan ocupada que no advirtió inmediatamente a la persona que la acompañaba. Solo hasta que estaban muy cerca volteó a verla. Era una criatura frágil, un poco encorvada y decrépita de una manera desconocida para ella.

La miró con interés y algo de piedad por su condición. Se acercaba caminando con lentitud; y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que cada paso le producía dolor y sufrimiento. Pero había una llama en su mirada, una determinación que Zafiro había visto antes.

La visitante la miró a través de sus anteojos y le habló con voz cascada, pero firme:

\- Hola, Zafiro. ¿Tanto he cambiado? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Zafiro retiró el cabello de su único ojo y la miró asombrada. Inmediatamente sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla.

\- ¡Connie! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!

\- ¡A mí también, Zafiro! –respondió Connie con el mismo entusiasmo.

Las dos se retuvieron un instante entre sus brazos. Zafiro casi tenía miedo de estrecharla con fuerza, y apenas pudo contenerse para no mirarla de arriba abajo cuando se separaron. Connie decidió ahorrarle la vergüenza de preguntar.

\- No te preocupes ni te apenes por mí, Zafiro. El destino de los seres humanos es envejecer y morir. El cuerpo y las energías se van agotando. Tu cuerpo se encorva, y tu piel y tus huesos se hacen frágiles. Empiezas a dejar de ver y oír con claridad. No me está pasando nada extraño.

\- Ya veo. Pero sí noto que puedes caminar con tus dos piernas. Ni siquiera en Homeworld pudimos hacer nada por ti. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Esta no es la pierna con la que nací, Zafiro –dijo Connie, dándose un fuerte golpe en el muslo artificial. Me quitaron mi pierna muerta y me pusieron una artificial, y la verdad es que me funcionó de maravilla hasta hace unos años.

Zafiro miró la pierna artificial. Estaba tan bien hecha que incluso igualaba el color de su piel.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué parece que te duele tanto caminar?

\- Porque de verdad me duele. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero tengo que ser fuerte por Steven.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él no sabe nada?

\- No puedo decirle, ¿sabes? Es que... Por fuera, parecía que Steven iba envejeciendo conmigo. Pero la verdad es que nunca perdió su fuerza ni su vitalidad, y yo sí. Él creía que, si nos fusionábamos y Stevonnie rejuvenecía, yo lo haría también. Así que lo probamos.

Connie suspiró. Hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando.

\- Yo presentía desde el principio que no funcionaría. Me negué muchas veces a intentarlo, y Steven tuvo que insistirme durante años. Creo que es la única cosa importante en la que nunca estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo ya no necesitaba a Stevonnie. Soy un humano, no una gema. La fusión es hermosa, pero prefiero ver la cara a mi amado. Y me encanta poder tocarlo, y sentirlo.

\- Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo –dijo Zafiro, recordando lo que Rubí le había dicho hacia tanto tiempo atrás, cuando viajaron a Keystone.

\- El caso es que finalmente cedí, porque me di cuenta de que me volvía vieja y débil; y Steven solo envejecía por fuera. Estaba tan lleno de vida y fuerza como cuando éramos jovencitos. Tenía que intentarlo, por él... Y sí, Stevonnie rejuveneció. Pero cuando nos separamos, sólo él había rejuvenecido. Y mi prótesis empezó a fallar. Se desajustó, y daño mis órganos internos. Terminé en el hospital y tardé bastante en recuperarme. De hecho, nunca he logrado recuperarme por completo... Por eso no le digo nada a Steven. Se sintió muy mal por lo que me pasó. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supera que todavía me duele?

\- ¡Oh, Connie! –dijo Zafiro, apenada-. ¿No era posible hacer nada por ti?

\- Sí, pero... hubiera tenido que sacrificar la mitad de mi cuerpo. Mi cadera está demasiado dañada, y tendrían que quitarme varios órganos internos, incluida... mi vagina. Tú sabes... es un órgano necesario para la... fusión humana –Connie se puso tan roja como una jovencita-. Sé que ya estoy vieja, pero... aún tengo intimidad con Steven, ¿sabes?

\- Connie... no sabes lo bien que te entiendo –dijo Zafiro mientras se acercaba para abrazarla. La retuvo unos instantes en sus brazos y se separó para continuar-. ¿Los médicos humanos no pueden hacer nada para ayudarte?

\- En esto, no. Todavía no hay... bueno... vaginas artificiales que puedan hacer que sientas el placer del sexo. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, Zafiro; y quiero disfrutar mientras todavía pueda. Una sola ocasión de intimidad con Steven vale por muchos meses de dolor.

\- Todavía te ves sana, Connie. Estás un poco encorvada, pero...

\- No, Zafiro. Quizá me queden uno o dos años de vida. Tomé medicamentos muy fuertes contra el dolor, pero me estaban matando. Me arriesgaba a que mis arterias fallaran y los dejé, pero mi cuerpo ya está dañado. Y sé que lo estará todavía más muy pronto; cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer.

Sin quererlo, Zafiro empezó a sondear el futuro de Connie. No tenía que explorar mucho tiempo hacia adelante para comenzar a percibir el vacío y la negrura absoluta.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- Cuenta con ello, Connie. Lo que sea.

\- Tengo que encontrarla.

\- ¿A quién? Oh... -se detuvo sorprendida- ¿Hablas en serio, Connie? ¿Te refieres a ella?

\- Así es.

\- Connie... ¿por qué?

\- Ella es la única esperanza de Steven, Zafiro. Siempre lo he sabido. Es hora de devolver todo lo bueno que él me dio.

Zafiro se reconcentró para ver el futuro, pero Connie la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

\- No lo hagas. No importa lo que vaya a pasar. Lo que importa es que yo debo intentarlo. Le debo todo a Steven, Zafiro. ¡Todo! ¿Sabes que yo debí morir antes de cumplir los doce años? Yo no debería existir. No debería ser más que un recuerdo borrado en la mente de gente que ya falleció. Quizá unos huesos rotos desmoronándose en el fondo de una tumba abandonada...

Connie se quitó los lentes para secarse las lágrimas.

\- Y en lugar de eso, aún estoy viva. Steven me salvó, y me dio tantas cosas... Una vida larga, todo su amor, unos hijos hermosos; miles y miles de atardeceres juntos… Incontables horas de amor y placer... Tengo que devolver esos dones, ¿no lo crees?

Zafiro lloraba también con su único ojo. Le sonrió.

\- Eres increíble, Connie. Por eso Steven te ha amado tanto. Solo espero que él pueda entender y aceptar el regalo... la oportunidad que le estás dando.

\- Ayúdame a darle esa oportunidad, Zafiro. Te lo suplico.

\- Ven conmigo, Connie.

Las dos caminaron lentamente, y Zafiro empezó a explicar las dificultades que tendrían que enfrentar.

\- Ella podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿comprendes? Las dos la conocimos poco, y no será sencillo detectar sus residuos psíquicos en el cosmos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que la viste por última vez?

\- Hace 70 años terrestres.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

\- Hemos desarrollado una máquina que podría ayudarnos, pero no sé si será suficiente.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Podría ser que esto nos ayude? –dijo Connie, entregando a Zafiro un objeto guardado en una pequeña caja de metal.

Zafiro lo tomó con mucho cuidado. Era increíble la fuerza psíquica que estaba impregnada en ese pequeño objeto.

\- Perfecto. El Scanner nos ayudará a rastrearla. Entra por aquí, por favor.

La condujo a una gran estancia en semipenumbra. En la entrada esperaba la Perla azul.

\- Perla, prepara por favor el Scanner.

\- Sí, mi señora.

Perla se adelantó, y Zafiro le explicó a Connie lo que tendrían que hacer.

\- Será más sencillo si entramos las dos. Necesitaré que te concentres en ella todo el tiempo; que pienses en las pocas cosas que viviste a su lado. Cualquier recuerdo nos será de utilidad. Pero puede que esto sea muy cansado para ti.

\- Vengo dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Ella asintió. La máquina ya estaba preparada. Zafiro envolvió el objeto en una cápsula, y las dos entraron en una pequeña cámara que tenía dos asientos.

\- ¿Lista, Connie?

\- Cuando tú me digas.

La cápsula brilló y las baño a ambas con una luz azul. Ambas se concentraron a fondo, y estuvieron así por muchas horas; repasando sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Connie se sentía muy cansada y estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando Zafiro se levantó de su asiento diciendo que la había encontrado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Connie tras tomar varias respiraciones profundas.

\- En un planeta aproximadamente del tamaño de la tierra. Es un planeta rocoso que orbita una pequeña estrella enana café, y está casi completamente congelado. Veamos si hay información sobre él en nuestros mapas estelares.

Zafiro condujo a Connie a una nueva estancia, pero ella estaba tan cansada y adolorida que tuvo que hacer varias pausas para llegar.

\- Siéntate un momento, Connie. Yo buscaré en los mapas. ¿No tienes hambre o sed?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Tenemos agua. Pero me temo que por el momento no tenemos algo parecido a la comida humana. Podemos sintetizar algunos compuestos orgánicos que te alimentarán...

\- No te preocupes, Zafiro. Tengo algo de comida en mi bolsa.

Connie comió y bebió mientras Zafiro buscaba. No tardó mucho en encontrar la ubicación del planeta.

\- ¡Lo tenemos, Connie! –dijo entusiasmada-. Está a poco más de 10,000 años luz de la Tierra, y más o menos a 580,000 años luz de aquí.

\- Oh. ¿Y cómo podré llegar? –dijo Connie desalentada.

\- No te preocupes. Yo te proporcionaré transporte. Y equipo de protección, porque la temperatura promedio de ese planeta son 200 grados bajo cero. Hay atmósfera y podrás hablar por medio de un micrófono; pero sin protección no durarías ni cinco segundos allí.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Zafiro

\- Daré las órdenes necesarias y tendrás todo lo que necesites en aproximadamente 20 horas terrestres. ¿Quieres descansar, Connie?

\- Por supuesto. Se me están cerrando los ojos –dijo Connie forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

Tras descansar, Connie se sintió mucho mejor. Ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil.

Mientras Connie descansaba, los técnicos de Homeworld habían trabajado con la mayor eficacia. El transporte y el traje espacial estaban listos, y funcionaban a la perfección.

\- ¡Oh, pero que tonta soy! Es lo malo de la edad, te olvidas de todo –dijo Connie.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito entregarle esto. Es un artefacto muy primitivo, pero sé que ella sabe utilizarlo. Si dices que el planeta es tan frio, tendrá que quedar protegido del clima. Necesito una bolsa o contenedor en el cual pueda seguir funcionando muchos años.

\- No te preocupes, Connie.

Zafiro dio las instrucciones necesarias y los técnicos se llevaron el aparto. Les aseguraron que en unos cuantos minutos estaría resuelto el problema.

\- Connie –dijo Zafiro tocándole el brazo-. Aquí en Homeworld, Steven y tú siguen siendo unos héroes. Todo el mundo los recuerda, y tenemos dos hermosas estatuas de ambos en el la Plaza de la Nueva Era ¡Mira!

Le mostró una tableta virtual en el que se veía una plaza rodeada de espléndidas construcciones. En el centro se veían dos enormes estatuas relucientes con las efigies de Connie y Steven, tal como eran 70 años atrás. Se sorprendió ante a belleza y el tamaño de las estatuas.

\- ¡Son hermosas!

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a verlas? Todas las gemas que estuvieran por ahí estarán encantadas de conocerte en persona.

Connie negó con la cabeza.

\- No. No me reconocerían. Si a ti te costó trabajo, imagínate a ellas que no saben de los seres humanos, y no cambian con el paso del tiempo. Se alarmarán al ver que su heroína se ha convertido en una viejita cascada y débil.

\- Entiendo. Pero hubiera sido maravilloso que te conocieran.

Los técnicos regresaron. Proporcionaron a Connie una bolsa aislante para salvaguardar sus preciados objetos del frio extremo que les aguardaba.

\- Me encanta estar contigo, Zafiro. Pero debo irme. Me siento nerviosa, y eso no es nada bueno para una anciana enferma como yo.

\- Ay, Connie... No necesito mi visión futura para saber que ya no volveremos a vernos. ¡Es tan injusto!

\- Simplemente es así, Zafiro. A mí también me encantaría pasar una eternidad al lado de los que amo, pero eso no es posible. Quizá algún día los seres humanos también encuentren la manera de derrotar a la muerte. Pero yo ya no estaré allí para verlo.

\- Pero fue tan poco tiempo. Parece que fue ayer el día en que Garnet te conoció, tomada de la mano de Steven en aquel muelle...

\- Lo sé bien. "_Un relámpago de consciencia entre dos eternidades de tinieblas_". Eso es la vida humana. En mi caso, fue un flash que iluminó la hermosa fotografía que me llevo en mi mente y corazón.

Connie tendió los brazos hacia su amiga y se fundieron en un abrazo muy fuerte, mientras lloraban en silencio.

\- La vida no me debe nada, Zafiro. Tuve amor, hijos; aventuras extraordinarias que nadie más podrá vivir... Un millón de recuerdos maravillosos. Un ser humano mortal no puede pedir nada más. Al menos yo, no pido ni necesito nada más. Ahora debo devolver el don.

\- ¡Connie! – se lamentó Zafiro-. ¿Debo ver partir a todos los que amo? A ti, a Rubí... A veces envidio tu mortalidad, y tu entereza para aceptar tu propio fin. Cuando te veo y te escucho, siento que todo lo que hicimos para defender a la tierra y a los seres humanos valió la pena. Y que aún mi testaruda Rubí hubiera estado de acuerdo.

\- Te lo agradezco tanto, Zafiro. Cualquier deuda que creas que tienes conmigo ha quedado completamente saldada. No desesperes. Yo no tengo visión futura, pero creo... presiento que vienen cosa buenas para ti. Que tu tristeza y tu sacrificio no quedarán sin recompensa.

\- Gracias, Connie.

\- Solo recuerda: nunca cierres tu corazón. Nunca dejes de creer. Mientras estemos vivos, la muerte y la tristeza no han ganado la batalla.


	7. En la tumba de hielo

**7.- En la tumba de hielo**

Ni siquiera una gema puede soportar indefinidamente el frio del espacio. Ya hacía mucho que Lapis había perdido la noción del tiempo y la dirección. Vagaba sin rumbo, y ella misma no se daba cuenta de lo lentos que se habían vuelto sus pensamientos y sensaciones.

En realidad, aquello era bueno; pues lo último que deseaba era pensar o sentir cualquier cosa. Su vida era un flujo continuo de miseria y dolor. ¿Quién podía querer eso? Al menos, ella no. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas físicas y mentales, y en ese entumecimiento le resultaba difícil seguir sintiéndose triste. Eso le ayudaba, ahora que sabía que Steven pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a otra persona.

Quizá acabaría congelándose, porque ninguna fuente de energía del universo es eterna. Ni siquiera la de las gemas, que no necesitaban comer, dormir o respirar. El frio del espacio la embotaba, la congelaba; la hacía perder su voluntad.

Sonrió. Aquél era un final adecuado para una criatura desdichada como ella: el no ser, la inconsciencia eterna. Muy pronto, todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones acabarían por completo. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y se congeló inmediatamente. Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en Steven. Lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto.

Pero el destino no lo quiso así.

* * *

Poco a poco empezó a notar un aura de calor frente a ella. Sus pensamientos y emociones volvían a acelerarse, y comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Desconcertada, abrió los ojos; y la visión que se le presentó la llenó de terror.

¡Una estrella! ¡Estaba a punto de ser absorbida por el campo gravitacional de una estrella!

La enorme bola de fuego carmesí llenó todo su campo visual. Era una visión tan aterradora que Lapis cambió de dirección a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que, si no se hubiera desviado, su vida y su sufrimiento hubieran sido consumidos inmediatamente en aquel fuego termonuclear. Su instinto de conservación había decidido por ella.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era una estrella grande. Era una enana café, y ya había conocido sus mejores tiempos. Apenas le quedaban unos cuantos millones de años de vida.

Sin pensarlo, Lapis comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Algunas estrellas de ese tipo tenían planetas rocosos a su alrededor...

Tras una larga búsqueda lo vio. Era una pequeña esfera refulgente, con un tono blanco-rojizo. Lapis no pudo evitar la curiosidad, y era bueno poder sentir algo más que dolor y tristeza. Cambió de dirección para visitar el pequeño planeta.

Pronto estuvo en su superficie, y tras una extensa exploración se sintió decepcionada. El planeta era una bola de hielo y piedra. El hielo, que debía ser blanco, tenía un tono rojizo a la luz de la pequeña estrella moribunda. Era imposible que hubiera vida de cualquier tipo en la superficie de ese mundo. Quizá en la juventud de la estrella había tenido agua líquida y vida, pero todo eso había desaparecido eones atrás; enterrado bajo gruesas capas de hielo.

Tuvo la tentación de abandonar el planeta, pero ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Seguir vagando por el espacio hasta morir por congelación? Eso podía hacerlo tranquilamente ahí, pues hacía tanto frío que empezó a sentir que sus pensamientos se ralentizaban otra vez.

Aquello estaba bien. Quizá con el tiempo pudiera morir en paz, sin que los sueños y los recuerdos del pasado la atormentaran a cada momento.

Se dirigió a una pequeña cordillera que había visto en su exploración, y pronto encontró una caverna amplia, a salvo de la luz y de las inclemencias del tiempo de aquel mundo desolado.

¿Qué mejor refugio podía encontrar una criatura como ella, con un presente vacío y sin esperanza alguna para el futuro?

Se acomodó en una concavidad del terreno y se echó a dormir.

* * *

Empezó a dormir por periodos cada vez más largos. Era una manera de desconectarse, y en aquella oscuridad sin sueños podía imaginarse que no existía. Cuando estaba despierta, comenzó a explorar el planeta con todo detalle, sin otra finalidad que dejar transcurrir el tiempo.

Pronto comenzó a aburrirse. El hielo y la roca se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada. Las mismas montañas carecían de interés. Había muchas cavernas naturales, pero no había un solo rastro de vida en ellas. La erosión correspondía solamente a lo que era de esperar por el peso del hielo y el soplo del aire. Cualquier resto de actividad sísmica que hubiera tenido ese mundo había cesado millones de años atrás.

* * *

Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarla, y con ellos el dolor y la tristeza. Gran parte del tiempo se encontraba pensando otra vez en Steven. En la manera en que lo había perdido, y en lo que pudo hacer para ganar su amor cuando tuvo la oportunidad; pero eso solo la hacía sentirse peor. La hacía vivir en carne propia aquello que había escuchado en una de las canciones que reprodujo en la tableta de Peridot: _no hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió_.

Intentó estar ocupada para alejar la tristeza que la consumía. Continuó la exploración de aquel mundo, y comenzó a buscar diferentes lugares para dormir, sin repetirse jamás. Pero aquello nunca dio descanso a su mente. Y el problema de dormir, era que _tenía_ que despertar.

* * *

Mientras exploraba una gran cordillera, tuvo la impresión de que algo se movía detrás de un bloque de hielo. Se acercó rápidamente, ansiosa de ver a cualquier criatura viva que pudiera habitar aquel mundo. Por supuesto, no encontró nada. Pero al voltear hacia una elevación del terreno, le pareció ver la característica melena rizada de Steven asomándose por encima de una roca.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. ¿Steven estaba allí? ¿Cómo era posible?

\- ¡Steven! –gritó, mientras corría para hallarlo en la parte trasera de la roca.

Allí no había nada.

Tan solo un pequeño conjunto de piedras negras que efectivamente estaban agrupadas de manera que se parecían a la cabellera de Steven. Quizá estaban allí desde antes de que las gemas evolucionaran en el Homeworld.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea... ¡No! –grito Lapis, cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que se congelaran sus lágrimas.

* * *

Una risa alegre y cantarina la despertó. Y luego una voz que pronunciaba dulcemente su nombre.

\- ¿Steven? ¿Eres tú? –dijo, mientras se incorporaba corriendo para salir de la cueva.

Nada.

Tan solo el sonido del viento que aullaba contra las rocas.

* * *

Su mente se deterioraba, y las alucinaciones se hicieron más frecuentes. Todo el tiempo creía escuchar voces que le hablaban, la incitaban, y se burlaban de ella.

Comenzó a dormir a la intemperie, en los sitios del planeta donde se sentía más frío. Sus periodos de sueño se transformaron en auténticas hibernaciones. Al menos, dormida, su mente reposaba y las alucinaciones la dejaban tranquila.

* * *

\- Lapis, mi amor –dijo Steven, tomándola de la mano -. ¿Qué haces dormida en la nieve? ¡Ven, vayamos a un lugar cálido en el que podamos estar solos!

\- ¿Steven, que... –balbuceó confundida -. ¡No me digas que todo fue un sueño!

\- ¿Qué estarías soñando, mi amor? –dijo él mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a besar sus labios y su cuello.

Lapis suspiró. El contacto de los labios de Steven era tan bueno, tan dulce... le producía sensaciones hermosas y excitantes. Deseaba que la boca de Steven descendiera con esos besos cada vez más; a lo profundo de su ser.

Steven dejó de besarla y suspiró.

\- Vámonos de aquí, corazón. Podemos amarnos en nuestra casa, y allí me contarás que estabas haciendo afuera con esta tormenta horrible.

Lapis estaba cada vez más sorprendida. ¿Acaso todo lo malo había sido un sueño?


	8. Soñé la muerte y era muy sencillo

**8.- Soñé la muerte y era muy sencillo***

_Entraron lentamente, deteniéndose a cada momento para besarse y hacerse caricias cada vez más íntimas. Se sentaron en un cómodo sofá para amarse y sentirse a plenitud._

_\- Mi amor –suspiro Lapis-. No sabes qué pesadilla tan horrible tuve..._

_Steven silenció su boca con un beso largo y profundo. Cuando tuvo que separarse para respirar, le dijo solamente:_

_\- Espera un momento, mi vida. Hay algo que quiero leerte._

_Se dirigió a la estantería para tomar un libro grande. Lapis esperaba que regresara a donde estaba ella; pero en su lugar, comenzó a recitar con voz profunda y clara:_

**_Soñé la muerte y era muy sencillo;  
una hebra de seda me envolvía,  
y a cada beso tuyo,  
con una vuelta menos me ceñía  
y cada beso tuyo  
era un día;  
y el tiempo que mediaba entre dos besos  
una noche. La muerte era muy sencilla.  
Y poco a poco fue desenvolviéndose  
la hebra fatal. Ya no la retenía  
sino por solo un cabo entre los dedos...  
Cuando de pronto te pusiste fría  
y ya no me besaste...  
y solté el cabo, y se me fue la vida._**

_Lapis había cerrado los ojos y escuchó deleitada cada verso del poema._

_\- Es hermoso, mi vida. Pero, ¿qué..._

_Se interrumpió de pronto, sintiéndose inquieta. Algo no estaba bien. Steven seguía dándole la espalda, y el color de su cabello había cambiado del negro profundo al blanco._

_\- ¿Qué sucede, Lapis? Setenta años no pasan en vano, ¿verdad?_

_Steven se volteó de súbito, y Lapis apenas pudo contener un grito de horror. Se había encorvado y su rostro estaba surcado por profundas arrugas. Su boca desdentada se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos eran dos pozos negros en los que brillaba una llama de fuego carmesí._

_Aquella máscara de horror se acercó lentamente, sin perder su mueca burlona. Lapis sintió tanto miedo que se levantó del sillón a toda prisa. Pero la horrible aparición comenzó a perseguirla por la habitación._

_\- ¿Te gusta cómo me veo, preciosa? ¿Verdad que no?_

_\- N-no... Steven... ¿Qué te pasó? –dijo ella, en un esfuerzo por conservar su cordura._

_\- ¿Y tú lo preguntas, maldita? ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me dejaste en las garras de la perra de Connie Maheswaran! ¡Por eso tuve que envejecer y convertirme en esta maldita piltrafa!_

_Se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó por las muñecas con una fuerza brutal. El aliento fétido de la criatura la golpeó con tal fuera que creía que se desmayaría._

_\- ¿No te gusta mi aliento ni mi aspecto, eh? Pero tú sigues siendo lozana y hermosa. Dame algo de tu juventud. Ayúdame a volver a ser joven._

_\- ¡Nooo! –gritó Lapis con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba segura de que aquella aparición no podía ser Steven. Tenía que destruirla, hacerla pedazos con sus poderes; pero no podía moverse. Estaba helada y paralizada._

_\- ¿No? ¿¡No me ayudarás, desgraciada!? ¡Entonces, te voy a matar!_

_La sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Dos terribles llamaradas de fuego surgieron de ellos y la envolvieron. Extrañamente, Lapis sentía un frio congelante mientras las llamas iban consumiendo su cuerpo físico._

_\- ¡Nooooo! –gritó por última vez._

Aterrada, con los ojos desorbitados, se incorporó sobre el piso cubierto de hielo. La planicie estaba silenciosa, y el resplandor rojizo de la estrella lo envolvía todo.

\- Un sueño –suspiró Lapis con alivio-. ¡Todo fue un maldito sueño!

Fue la última vez que sintió alivio por despertar.

* * *

_\- ¡Te ves hermosa, Lapis! ¡Steven se va a quedar mudo cuando te vea! - comentó Perla, al borde de las lágrimas._

_\- De verdad que sí -aprobó Amatista-. Solo falta el toque final. Esta coronita de plata para la futura reina Universe._

_Le ajustaron la corona con unos prendedores, y Lapis se sintió feliz. Al fin ella y Steven se iban a casar. Al fin se acabarían años y milenios de dolor y sufrimiento._

_\- Estás lista. ¡Mírate en el espejo! – exclamó Amatista entusiasmada._

_Apenas podía creer lo que veía. Realmente estaba hermosa; con su vestido blanco escotado y el largo velo que cubría sus cabellos. La habían maquillado con los tonos perfectos para resaltar la belleza de sus rasgos y el color de su piel. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Estaba segura de que a Steven le encantaría cómo lucía._

_\- Ya, ya. No queremos que se te corra el maquillaje, Lapis. Debemos irnos._

\- ¡Al fin solos, corazón! –dijo Steven, entrando a la habitación mientras cargaba a Lapis con un solo brazo.

_\- ¡Steven! ¡Te adoro como nunca imagine!_

_\- Y yo a ti, mi vida. Y más ahora que somos marido y mujer._

_Se besaron durante largo rato. La pasión y el deseo crecieron en sus cuerpos conforme iban quitándose las prendas que los cubrían. Se amaron con sus cuerpos hermosos y jóvenes una, dos... tres veces. Apenas se detenían para recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas, cuando ya se incitaban y se deseaban de nuevo. Varias horas después, cayeron en un sueño profundo y reparador._

Lapis despertó sonriente y extasiada; pero una corriente de aire frío la volvió a la realidad. Su expresión de felicidad se tornó en una de profunda desesperación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro sueño? ¡No, por favor!

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya nunca voy a tener paz? –se lamentó-. Ahora no puedo dormir... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Su grito de angustia resonaba y se perdía en la planicie desierta.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Llevaba mucho tiempo despierta, y estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir que su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Tenía tanto miedo de soñar. Los sueños aterradores la despertaban haciéndola gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Los sueños alegres la dejaban deprimida durante días.

\- No puedo estar despierta... No puedo dormir... ¡Cómo quisiera estar muerta!

* * *

_\- Es una niña bellísima, Lapis. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tuviste que desaparecer para poder tenerla..._

¿Y dónde está? ¡Steven! ¿Dónde está nuestra niña?

* * *

_\- ¡Ahhh! –gimió Lapis, mientras sentía claramente cómo el miembro de Steven dilataba las paredes de su vagina._

_\- Si, mi vida... siénteme dentro de ti –decía, mientras besaba sus pezones-. Vas a ser mía para siempre..._

¿Por qué te fuiste, mi vida? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!

* * *

_\- ¿Aceptas a este hombre por esposo? ¿Para amarlo y consolarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad; hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_\- ¡Sí, Acepto!_

¡Noooo! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No otra vez! ¿Cuántas veces más lo voy a tener y a perder en mi mente? ¿¡Cuántas?!

* * *

\- ¡Ya no puedo! De verdad... Ya no puedo más.

* * *

Lapis levantó el vuelo y se alejó del pequeño planeta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente a dónde iba y lo que iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Muy pronto todo estaría terminado. No habría más dolor ni sufrimiento.

Dejaría de existir, y tal como su consciencia había comenzado desde el mismo momento en que fue creada, así se apagaría para siempre. Consumida entre los fuegos termonucleares de la estrella agonizante.

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco mientras el calor comenzaba a llenar el espacio a su alrededor. Era como hacer un pequeño ensayo de lo que pronto sería el final de su existencia. Pero fue imposible. Una pequeña parte de su mente inconsciente no dejaba de pensar en lo injusto y absurdo que era todo eso. No era posible que hubiera sido creada solo para sufrir.

¿Pero en dónde podía estar su felicidad?

\- Steven...

La imagen de Steven se le presentó con tal nitidez, que sintió que podía tocarla. Extendió la mano inconscientemente y sintió algo muy parecido a una quemadura. No necesitó abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de atravesar la superficie externa de la estrella.

Todo su ser le gritó que no. Que debía detenerse. Sin abrir los ojos, se detuvo y dio media vuelta con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus alas.

Volvió a su tumba helada, a la planicie que había ocupado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, nada había cambiado en el poco tiempo que estuvo en el espacio; y Lapis se reprochó por haber permitido que su mente le jugara de una manera tan absurda.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía llegar a conocer el amor ahí? ¿Había concebido la esperanza de que podría regresar a la Tierra y tener a Steven para sí?

Sus propios reproches le dieron risa. Fue una carcajada amarga que resonó por la planicie desierta. Una cruel ironía que la llenó de tristeza y de furia consigo misma.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor... ¡Ya no estaría sufriendo en este momento!

Golpeó el hielo poroso de la planicie, gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡Soy una cobarde! ¡Soy una maldita cobarde!

Y se cubrió el rostro para llorar.

\- Yo no creo que seas una cobarde, Lapis.

Lapis se quedó tan sorprendida que inmediatamente se descubrió los ojos. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Entre sus lágrimas, divisó la silueta de una criatura vestida con un traje blanco que la cubría por entero. ¿Acaso era una nueva alucinación?

Pero la criatura volvió a hablar. Estaba más cerca y extendió su mano frente a ella.

\- Lo que creo es que, a pesar de todo lo que hayas sufrido, tu corazón no ha perdido la esperanza.

Cada vez más asombrada, Lapis abrió sus ojos todo lo posible para observar mejor a la criatura. El casco que cubría su cabeza tenía una visera transparente que permitía ver su rostro.

Había cambiado mucho, pero no había ninguna duda de quién era. No era una alucinación, y Lapis estuvo cerca de desmayarse viendo algo tan imposible. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera contestar.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

* * *

***- El poema que Steven le lee a Lapis es del poeta argentino Leopoldo Lugones. Un saludo desde aquí a mi amigo de la infancia, Adán, quien fue el que me lo mostró hace ya muchos años ;-)**


	9. Tú mereces ser feliz, Lapis

**9.- Tú mereces ser feliz, Lapis**

\- Vine para buscarte. Necesito hablar contigo.

Lapis apenas podía creer lo que oía. ¿Ella necesitaba hablarle? A fin de cuentas, quizá sí que era una alucinación.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? No recuerdo haberme despedido siquiera.

\- Me ayudaron en Homeworld, por supuesto. Zafiro fue capaz de seguirte la pista por el cosmos.

\- Mmm –susurró Lapis con una sonrisa burlona-. Debí haberlo imaginado. De todos modos, creo que tu viaje fue inútil. No te ves nada bien, aunque hayas recuperado el uso de tus piernas.

Connie omitió cualquier intento de explicación. Comenzaba a sentirse mal, y la actitud de Lapis no le permitía albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

\- Necesito hablar contigo –repitió.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tú tienes a Steven, y supongo que estás muy feliz con él.

El rostro de Lapis se crispó en una mueca de dolor. Pero no. No podía llorar ante ella. No lo iba a permitir.

\- No te culpo –continuó-. Te me adelantaste y lo ganaste justamente... No deberías estar aquí, Connie. Deberías estar a su lado.

\- No, Lapis. Si vengo a verte es precisamente porque muy pronto ya no estaré a su lado.

Muy a su pesar, Lapis se interesó. ¡Era tan extraño! ¿Por qué ella querría irse del lado de Steven?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mi tiempo se acaba. ¿Alguna vez supiste que lo seres humanos envejecemos y morimos?

Lapis comenzó a recordar. Si... eso le estaba pasando a Connie. Envejecía, y pronto iba a morir.

\- _Si ella muere... Steven se quedará solo, y tal vez..._ -Pensó Lapis. Pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea-. _¡No! Él no va a dejar de amarla por eso. Se fuerte, Lapis... Sé muy fuerte_.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no traslucir su debate interior. Connie continuó hablando.

\- Voy a morir... y Steven se quedará solo. Tú lo conoces, Lapis. Necesitará a alguien que lo ame. Alguien que esté a su lado.

Lapis volvió a sonreír con ironía.

\- Entonces, debo entender que me lo cedes. Eres tan amable que me lo vas a dar... Ahora que ya no podrás tenerlo contigo, ¿cierto?

Connie se quedó cortada por un breve instante. Sabía que no sería fácil dialogar con Lapis, pero nunca pensó que su ironía y resentimiento llegarían tan lejos. Se puso tan furiosa como casi nunca lo había estado.

\- ¡No seas tonta!- gritó-. ¿De verdad crees que pienso que Steven es una cosa? ¿Un objeto para usar y regalar?

Se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de Lapis. La gema azul la vio tan decidida que se intimidó por un instante.

\- ¡A Steven le debo todo, Lapis! Un vida juntos, mis hijos, mi felicidad... ¡Mi propia vida! ¿Sabes que yo debí morir cuando tenía once años? ¡Demonios, Lapislázuli! Tuve vida y felicidad gracias a él... ¿Crees que quiero saber que vivirá y sufrirá una eternidad en solitario?

Lapis se quedó paralizada. Las palabras de Connie golpearon en su mente. Si alguien sabía lo que era sufrir en soledad, era ella.

\- Tú conoces a Steven. Es sentimental, su pasión es desbordante y cubre a todos los que ama. ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando yo no esté? ¿Cómo crees que... Se va a sentir?

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a llorar. Eran tantas sensaciones a la vez. Lapis cerró los ojos con fuerza, se secó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedo yo competir contra eso? ¿Contra todo lo que tú le has dado y todos los años que has vivido con él?

\- La verdad es que... tú eres la única persona que podría competir contra eso, Lapis. –dijo Connie con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡No lo he visto en 70 años, Connie! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría competir contra tu recuerdo?

Connie crispó los puños y frunció el ceño. Setenta años de dudas y temores escaparon en un grito desesperado.

\- ¡Porque él te ama, Lapis!

Lapis abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Después del shock inicial, se sintió segura de que la situación le había paralizado los sentidos y el razonamiento. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

\- Puedes competir contra mi recuerdo... porque él te ama.

Connie se encorvó ligeramente. Estaba empezando a sentir dolor físico.

\- Maldita sea... Estoy segura de que ni él mismo sabe cuánto te ama... Parece que lo estoy escuchando. "¿A dónde habrá ido Lapis?", "Esto le hubiera encantado a Lapis", "Lapis y yo paseamos por aquí...

Lapis estaba cada vez más sorprendida. ¿Steven pensaba en ella? ¿No la había olvidado?

Sin quererlo, la gema azul empezó a tener sensaciones casi olvidadas: esperanza, alegría... Pero no. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¡Esas cosas no eran para ella! Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Connie fue implacable.

\- ¡Sí,Lapis! ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente eso? ¿Qué la persona a la que más amas esté siempre mencionando y recordando a alguien más? Yo al principio me peleaba con él. Y Steven siempre me prometía que no te mencionaría más, pero... Al poco tiempo lo hacía de nuevo.

Connie lloraba con más intensidad. Inconscientemente trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero la visera del casco se lo impedía.

\- Tuve que acostumbrarme. Aceptar que las cosas eran así...

\- ¡Cállate! –la interrumpió Lapis cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose los oídos-. ¡Ya no me digas mentiras! Quieres confundirme... jugar con mi mente.

Connie suspiró. No le quedaba alternativa. Con movimientos lentos y torpes, buscó en la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y extrajo una delgada lámina de mica.

\- ¿Reconoces esto? –gritó, colocándola ante los ojos cerrados de la gema.

La curiosidad de Lapis fue más fuerte que su desesperación. Abrió los ojos, vio lo que Connie le mostraba, y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. La mica protegía la hoja que Steven le había regalado tanto tiempo atrás.

\- Steven la encontró en el granero, unos años después de que te fuiste. Él la barnizó y la colocó en esta mica.

Extendió su mano para tomar la mano de Lapis. La gema azul seguía tan asombrada que se dejó hacer.

\- Tómala. Es tuya. Estoy segura de que Steven estará feliz cuando sepa que la recuperaste.

Lapis tomo la hoja. Los años la habían deteriorado muy poco. Un tropel de recuerdos acudió a su mente. Por un instante, le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Que sus sufrimientos eran un mal sueño que se alejaba, dejando en sus manos aquel recuerdo invaluable de sus días de esperanza en la tierra. Llevó la hoja junto a su pecho y la sujetó con fuerza.

\- He sido inmensamente feliz con él, Lapis. Y es muy justo que él lo siga siendo cuando yo me haya ido. Sé que tú puedes rescatarlo del dolor y la depresión que va a sentir... Estoy completamente segura.

Lapis la miraba, entendiendo por primera vez lo que Connie se proponía. Lo que pedía de ella.

\- Tú sabrás qué hacer. También tú mereces ser feliz, Lapis. Quisiera... irme tranquila. Saber que por lo menos lo intentarás.

¿Intentarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que había sufrido? Para eso necesitaba esperanza, pensar que realmente podía lograrlo. ¿Qué esperanza podía tener ella, después de 6000 años de conocer el dolor y el sufrimiento?

\- No... yo no... -comenzó a decir, pero sintió de golpe todo el dolor, la desesperación. El miedo a ser rechazada y volver a sufrir. Era demasiado para ella. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se acurrucó a llorar en la nieve.

Connie la miraba y sufría también. Se imaginaba lo triste que hubiera sido su vida sin la alegría y el amor que Steven le había brindado. Una vida gris, vacía... Una eterna añoranza de la felicidad.

Se acercó a Lapis y le colocó una mano sobre la espalda.

\- Lapis. No te diré que sé cómo te sientes, porque nadie ha sufrido tanto como tú. Solamente te pido... Te ruego que te des una oportunidad a ti misma.

\- ¡No puedo, Connie! –gritó desesperada-. Tengo miedo. ¡Ya no quiero sufrir! Por eso intenté... Acabar con mi vida. Ya no puedo soportar... Ya no quiero luchar.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron inmóviles, llorando; luchando con sus sentimientos. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que Connie se levantó para volver a buscar en su bolsa.

\- Eso temía, Lapis. Me imaginé que esto iba a pasar. ¿Sabes? Me siento muy mal. Estoy vieja y muy enferma, así que debo irme. Pero todavía tengo algo para darte.

Se agacho para colocar el paquete protegido sobre el suelo helado.

\- Lo dejaré aquí. Espero que te ayude a aclarar tu mente y tus sentimientos. Tú lo recogerás, si quieres. Y ojalá algún día lo hagas.

En ese momento, Connie sintió un dolor fortísimo en torno a su cintura. Tan fuerte que la hizo caer, sujetándose con las dos manos mientras gemía de dolor. Al ver eso, Lapis se olvidó por un momento de su dolor y sus sentimientos. Corrió a su lado.

\- Connie, ¿te duele mucho? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Jadeando, Connie levantó la vista e intentó forzar una sonrisa. A pesar del terrible dolor, se sintió satisfecha. La reacción de Lapis la convenció de que aún quedaba esperanza para ellos.

\- Estoy más allá de la ayuda. Lo único que puedo hacer es... Quitarme el dolor por un rato. Tomar una de mis pastillas. Pero si lo intento, me congelaré.

\- Saca la pastilla, Connie. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Connie asintió. Con mucho esfuerzo sacó la pastilla y se la tomó; mientras Lapis creaba una cápsula de hielo alrededor de su cabeza para que pudiera quitarse el casco.

\- Esto lo voy a pagar muy caro. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré tomar estas pastillas sin que mi cuerpo reviente.

Lapis la ayudó a pararse. Aparentemente, el efecto de las pastillas era casi inmediato.

\- Me voy Lapis. Por favor, sólo te pido que pienses en todo lo que te dije. Y abre el paquete que te dejé. Tú sabrás qué hacer con él.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección a la cápsula que dejó oculta tras un pequeño promontorio de piedra. Muy a su pesar, Lapis se sintió triste y ansiosa por su partida. Después de todo era la primera persona con la que hablaba en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Connie estaba a punto de entrar a la cápsula, Lapis echó a correr y la alcanzó.

\- Connie... quisiera podar hacerlo, pero no puedo prometerte que lo haré. De verdad. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? –dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez -. ¿Puedes imaginar cuanto miedo tengo a seguir sufriendo?

Connie se tomó un momento para responder. Quería acercarse y consolarla, pero intuía que no era adecuado. La gema azul tenía todavía muchos sentimientos y angustias que digerir antes de poder aceptar el consuelo y el amor. Ojalá su regalo fuera suficiente para ayudarle.

\- Lo imagino, porque sé lo que sentiría si yo perdiera a mis propios amores. Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Eso sí te lo puedo prometer, Connie. Adiós. Creo que... Steven fue afortunado de poder tenerte a su lado durante un tiempo.

Connie sonrió y entró a la cápsula. Mientras se elevaba hacia la nave que la llevaría de regreso, dedicó un último pensamiento a Lapis.

\- Yo sé que Steven será afortunado al tenerte a ti también, Lapis. ¡Qué la vida quiera que los dos puedan vencer sus penas y sus temores!


	10. Solo recuerda que en el invierno

**10\. "Solo recuerda que en el invierno, bajo la nieve más dura y cruel...**

Lapis observó la capsula de Connie hasta que se perdió en el espacio. El resplandor del propulsor vertical se oscureció; y un par de minutos después, un resplandor mucho mas intenso aparecio y se eclipsó de inmediato.

La nave de Connie había partido. Lapis estaba sola de nuevo en aquel terrible planeta helado. Un cúmulo de emociones casi olvidadas la asaltaban: asombro, preocupación, pesar, y... gratitud.

Recogió la hoja del suelo y la contempló. La mica era de muy alta calidad, y tan transparente, que dejaba ver cada pequeño detalle del frágil objeto.

Lapis estaba fascinada. Steven recogió esa hoja para ella, y había tocado aquella mica protectora. Sus dedos la habían manipulado.

Cerró los ojos y frotó suavemente la mica contra su mejilla. Si se esforzaba un poco, podia imaginarse que era la mano de Steven la que la tocaba.

¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo Connie? ¿En verdad Steven sentía algo por ella, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de su matrimonio?

Connie no tenía por qué mentirle, ¿o si? No haría un viaje espacial tan duro y difícil para ir a contarle una despiadada mentira.

Las ilusiones se alternaron con la desconfianza de tanto tiempo; de tantas decepciones. Se sintió de pronto muy cansada; los ojos se le cerraban. Necesitaba dormir. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo deseos de descansar a cubierto.

Ya se encaminaba a una caverna cercana, cuando se percató de que dejaba el paquete que le regaló Connie. Regresó por él, y muy pronto se acomodaba para descansar en el piso de la caverna; con su hoja y su paquete bien al alcance de la mano.

Durmió profundamente y por muchísimo tiempo. Y por primera vez en años, los sueños no la molestaron en ningún momento.

* * *

Al despertar, su primera mirada cayó sobre la hoja y el paquete. Sonrió. Era el primer contacto que tenia con Steven en muchos años.

Tomó la hoja y se acostó nuevamente mientras la contemplaba. Cada detalle era como lo recordaba, y al verlo era como si su corazón se disolviera en una neblina de miel. Todos los momentos compartidos con Steven pasaban por su mente, y comenzaron a ponerla triste.

¿Connie tendría razon en verdad? ¿Steven estaba enamorado de ella?

No. No era posible. No podía ser cierto.

\- Si de verdad me amara, no se hubiera casado con Connie.

Pero ella había venido a decirle aquello. Que steven jamás la había olvidado, y la recordaba a la vez con tristeza y alegría.

¿Y si lo intentara? ¿Y si regresara a la Tierra y siguiera el consejo de Connie?

Se ilusionó por un momento, deleirtandose en una dulce fantasía en la que Steven la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Pero pronto regresó a la realidad. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero era muy probable que Connie siguiera viva.

La había visto bastante mal. Pero el brillo de su mirada era intenso todavía. Ella seguiría luchando por estar con Steven mientras su cuerpo pudiera resistir.

\- Demonios - pensó Lapis -. De verdad no tengo esperanza, ¿cierto? Soy una tonta... ¿Por qué me permito tener esperanza y fantasías... Si el amor no se hizo para mí?

Sintió que las lágrimas afloraban otra vez. La visita de Connie no había cambiado nada. ¿Por qué habria de hacerlo? Solamente le había traído un mensaje, una hoja y un paquete.

El paquete... ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Lo abrió con ansiedad contenida. En él venia solamente una nota, un paquetito con dos baterías de litio, y un grabador muy anticuado. Casi idéntico al que Peridot pretendió regalarle alguna vez.

Lapis miró el aparato, extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Connie con eso? ¿Acaso era un mensaje grabado?

Desdobló la nota. Estaba manuscrita con letra clara, pero temblorosa.

_Lapis:_

_Sé que sabes cómo utilizar una grabadora. Te suplico que escuches lo que viene grabado en este cassette. _

_Te deseo lo mejor. Déjate llenar de esperanza, y ojalá siempre tomes las decisiones correctas. Ahora que estoy tan cerca de la muerte, estoy segura de que solamente existe una vida. No vas a tener otra._

_ ¡Aprovéchala!_

_Connie Maheswaran._

Las palabras de Connie la hicieron reflexionar. Quizá en otro momento hubiera tirado la grabadora sin utilizarla, pero... ¡Diablos! Qué persuasiva podía ser esa humana. Sabía hablar y decir cosas como nadie que hubiera conocido.

Tenía que reconocerlo. La admiraba, la odiaba, le temía... Tal vez, incluso, la quería. Pero sin duda la respetaba.

Colocó las baterías de la grabadora y preparó el cassette para oírlo. Vaya medio más anticuado para transmitir cualquier tipo de mensaje. Pero sin duda, Connie sabía lo que hacía.

Se sentó en el piso de la caverna y encendió el grabador para comenzar a escuchar. No era un mensaje. Subió el volumen al máximo, mientras la dulce y poderosa voz de una mujer resonaba en toda la caverna:

_Algunos dicen que el amor es como un rió, que ahoga la caña tierna. _

_Algunos dicen que el amor es como una navaja, que hiere a tu alma y la hace sangrar. _

_Algunos dicen que el amor es como un hambre, un ansiedad dolorosa que jamás se sacia._

_Yo digo que el amor es una flor. Y tú, su única semilla. _

_Es el corazón que teme romperse, pero jamás aprende a bailar._

_Es el sueño que teme despertar, pero jamás aprovecha su oportunidad._

_Es aquel que no será tomado, porque jamás aprendió a brindarse._

_Es el alma que teme morir, pero jamás aprendió a vivir._

_Cuando la noche ha sido muy solitaria, y el camino demasiado largo;_

_y llegas a creer que el amor es solo para el fuerte y el afortunado,_

_solo recuerda que en el invierno, bajo la nieve más dura y cruel;_

_yace la semilla, que con el amor del sol, en la primavera se convertirá en una rosa._

Lapis escuchó atentamente. Cada palabra, cada frase de la canción parecía estar escrita para ella. La mujer estaba hablando sobre su vida, su soledad y desesperación. La última estrofa la hizo llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Cuando al fin se calmó un poco, volvió a poner la canción. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

No podía dejar de escuchar y llorar cada vez. Estaban hablando de ella. De sus miedos, sus creencias y sus decepciones.

\- Entonces... ¿Yo soy la semilla? ¿La semilla del amor? Pero... ¿Cómo?

Eso era... Su noche había sido demasiado solitaria. Su invierno, demasiado duro y cruel. Pero...

¿Pero?

Pero aún deseaba ser amada. Por eso la canción la hacía llorar. Y también por eso, no había podido terminar con su vida. Había escuchado a Connie... Y se ilusionó con la hoja de Steven, y cuando supo que él la recordaba con frecuencia.

¡La semilla estaba viva!

Enterrada bajo la nieve, había sobrevivido a los rigores del invierno.

Lapis se sintió feliz por un momento, y también por un momento logró sonreír. Pero la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba lo más importante.

Valor.

Ahora tenía que arriesgarse... Pero tenía tanto miedo.

Se sentía fracasada. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a intentarlo de nuevo? Cada fracaso, cada breve lapso de felicidad perdida la lastimaba, la hería de muerte... la hacía llorar sin consuelo.

¿Por qué iba a probar otra vez, si estaba condenada a fracasar y lastimarse para siempre?

Se acostó en el piso para cubrir su rostro y llorar. Pero había quedado a unos cuantos centímetros de la nota que le había dejado Connie. Al descubrir su cara, se dio cuenta de que la nota estaba junto a ella, y no tenía escrito lo mismo que un rato antes.

Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su pena, y recogió la nota. No se había dado cuenta de que el papel estaba escrito por los dos lados:

_Igual que esta nota, el cassette tiene un lado B. ¡Debes escucharlo también!_

_Un abrazo._

_Connie._

Se limpió las lágrimas. Tomó la grabadora, y volteó el cassette; tal y como Peridot le había enseñado tanto tiempo atrás. Esta vez, tras los primeros compases melancólicos, la voz clara y dulce de un hombre comenzó a sonar por el altavoz:

_Eterna soledad. El tiempo danza en la madrugada._

_Y no puedes dormir. Si están todas las luces apagadas._

_Ya se fue el tren. Y esta calle nunca más será igual._

_Aprendiste a tener miedo, pero... Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

_No hay nada que perder, cuando ya nada queda en el vaso._

_Y no puedes saber, qué fuerte es el poder de un abrazo._

_Ya se fue el tren. Y esta calle nunca más será igual._

_Aprendiste a tener miedo, pero... Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

_Pero... Hay que correr el riesgo. De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

_Yo lo sé, que nadie te dijo para qué todos están aquí._

_Yo sé, la soledad. Te da un cierto confort. No te deja mirar._

_Eterna soledad..._

_Eterna soledad... Sé que la gente busca tu consejo._

_Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo._

_Pero... Hay que correr el riesgo._

_De levantarse... _

_Y seguir..._

_Cayendo._

Eso era. Valor. Atreverse a correr el riesgo una vez más. Hasta morir de pena... U obtener aquello que siempre había anhelado.

\- Connie... Bendita seas -pensó Lapis, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

Porque esta vez, a través del miedo y las lágrimas, Lapis sintió que una emoción casi desconocida surgía, cálida y poderosa, desde lo mas profundo de su ser:

Esperanza.


	11. Cuídate mucho, amor

**11.- Cuídate mucho, amor**

Acompañada por sus hijos y su esposo, la anciana reposaba en su lecho sintiendo que se aproximaba el momento de su muerte. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Un poco más tarde, ese mismo día, habría llegado al final de su existencia.

Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Estaba tranquila y completamente en paz. Había tenido una vida larga y maravillosa, llena de triunfos y experiencias extraordinarias. Y lo mejor de todo, era que la había compartido con un hombre excepcional; devoto, muy amoroso, y con quien había procreado a sus cuatro preciosos hijos.

Había sido una heroína para su familia, y una heroína anónima que había contribuido a rescatar a su planeta de una guerra galáctica aniquiladora. Aquella guerra le había quitado el uso de su pierna izquierda, y los últimos años tuvo que utilizar una silla de ruedas para desplazarse. Pero nunca perdió su determinación, su don de mando, su capacidad par aconsejar a su familia y para dar todo el amor y cariño al maravilloso marido que siempre la cuidó y la procuró.

Sola había algo que la preocupaba; su última preocupación en el mundo: ¿Había hecho todo lo necesario para salvaguardar a su amor del dolor y la desesperanza?

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, incluyendo un viaje espacial que la agotó y la postró definitivamente en una silla de ruedas. Quizá no fue suficiente, pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Sus órganos internos estaban fallando, y los prodigios de la medicina ya no podían hacer nada por ella. Solo podían vigilarla y darle medicamentos para evitar que sintiera dolor y malestar. Cuando se enteró de que ya no era posible hacer nada por ella, pidió su alta voluntaria del hospital. Prefería una muerte digna en su casa, rodeada del amor de los suyos, que acabar en un hospital rodeada de aparatos y médicos casi anónimos. Toda su familia apoyó su decisión.

Desde que estaban en casa, Steven no quería separarse ni un minuto de su mujer. Era muy difícil convencerlo de ir a comer y descansar. Alegaba que era su deber, que deseaba atender por sí mismo a su esposa, y que podía resistir el cansancio, porque aún era fuerte y vigoroso. Se necesitaba todo el poder de persuasión de Connie y de sus hijos para separarlo del lecho que había compartido con ella durante tantos años.

Connie estaba segura de que Steven seguía culpándose a sí mismo por su brusco deterioro de salud. Pero no. Fue la combinación de las pastillas para el dolor, la vejez y aquel viaje terrible que hizo para conversar con Lapis e intentar convencerla.

Tan pronto como regresó, sus malestares se agravaron y pasaron meses antes de que se sintiera mejor. De hecho, jamás se recuperó del todo, pero ella no se arrepentía de lo que hizo ni por un momento. No había hecho nada que Steven no hubiera hecho por ella. Era su deber intentar que su marido encontrara nuevos motivos para ser feliz. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder aclararle a Steven la fuente de sus malestares. No podía decirle nada de lo que había hecho.

Aunque las drogas le quitaban el dolor, sentía que su consciencia se perdía. Había legado el momento de partir.

\- Hijos, por favor... Salgan de la habitación y cierren la puerta. Necesito hablar con su padre.

Ellos obedecieron sin chistar. Se fueron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Con gran dificultad, Connie extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Steven.

\- Amor... ven. Dame un beso -dijo mientras sonreía.

Steven sonrió a su vez, y se acercó a su mujer para besar sus labios. Ella le sujetó la cabeza y lo besó varias veces, hasta que la falta de aire le produjo un acceso de tos, y tuvo que separarse de él. Steven la ayudó dando suaves palmadas en su pecho.

\- Ya, mi vida... No te preocupes ni te arrepientas. Después de todo, muy pronto ya no volveré a probar tus labios... Hemos tenido una vida maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Steven sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Asintió, pero tuvo que forzarse para sonreír.

\- Y que lo digas, amor.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra burbuja rosada, corazón? Fue la primera tarde que pasé a tu lado. Y la primera vez que salvaste mi vida.

\- Y lo haría un millón de veces, amor... Todas las que fueran necesarias para que siempre estuvieras a mi lado.

\- Steven. Gracias a ti, tuve una vida. Conocí y probé todo lo bueno... Pero alguna vez tenía que terminar. Lo sé. Lo presiento... Muy pronto... En unos minutos ya no voy a estar a tu lado, mi amor.

\- ¡Sshhh! Descansa, mi amor... No digas eso -dijo Steven, al ver que su mujer jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le producía hablar.

\- Si, Steven. Ya no tiene caso que nos engañemos. Ya no podemos hacer nada por mí. Déjame hablar... Es muy importante para mí.

Muy a su pesar, Steven asintió. Le dolía ver los esfuerzos que ella hacía para recuperar el aliento, pero sabía que debía dejarla. También él sentía que el fin estaba muy próximo.

\- Tengo tanto que agradecerte, mi amor... Solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. De nada. Y que si pudiera hacerlo, volvería a vivir mi vida contigo exactamente de la misma manera... Tomando las mismas decisiones...

Acarició su cara. En los últimos días, el cansancio y la preocupación habían profundizado las tenues arrugas que empezaban a notarse en su rostro.

\- Steven, lo tomé todo de ti, amor. Y debo devolver lo que he tomado. No sé si seas inmortal como... Las gemas. Pero creo que sí. Creo que vivirás por siempre. Si algún día llegas a encontrar una nueva oportunidad de amar...

\- No, mi vida... No digas eso.. -comenzó a protestar, pero Connie lo acalló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

\- Sí, mi vida. Sí -dijo Connie tan fuerte como le fue posible-. Eres un ser maravilloso. No quiero... No puedo permitir que te pases una eternidad añorándome, cuando yo jamás podré regresar a tu lado, amor. Tienes que prometerme... Que jurarme... Que si algún día llega alguien más que sea digna de ti, te darás la oportunidad de amarla. Y se la darás a ella.

\- Amor... ¿Como puedes...

\- Júramelo.

\- ¡Connie!

\- ¡Júramelo! - gritó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Steven la veía. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Aún en su lecho de muerte, seguía siendo la misma luchadora infatigable de siempre. Apartó la vista de su rostro.

\- Esta bien, amor.

\- No, Steven. Mírame a los ojos y júramelo -dijo ella, tomando su cara con ambas manos.

\- Mi vida, es demasiado esfuerzo. No deberías...

\- No me importa si me quedo muerta aquí mismo -dijo ella, inflexible. Por un instante, pareció haber recuperado completamente sus fuerzas y salud-. ¡Júramelo!

La miró a los ojos. ¡Cómo iba a extrañar ese brillo, esa mirada de determinación! Era algo que sólo había visto en otra persona, muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Sujetó las muñecas de su mujer, la miró a los ojos.

\- Está bien, corazón. Te lo juro.

Connie se relajó y dejó caer sus brazos. Tenía ganas de dormir y dormir. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para lo último que tenía que hacer. Miró a Steven y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Si existe un más allá... Estaré viendo que cumplas tu promesa. Ahora, haz entrar a los niños.

Steven hizo lo que le pedía, y pronto todos estuvieron a su lado, besándola, abrazándola y llorando con ella.

\- Cuiden bien a mis nietos y a mis biznietos, mis niños. Y cuiden bien a su padre, pero déjenlo ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Steven regresó a su lado y sujetó sus manos. Estaban frías, mucho más que hacía unos momentos.

\- Connie...

\- Adiós, amor mío. Te deseo lo mejor... Te amaré por siempre -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Steven sabía que ya no había más que hacer. Su esposa, la mujer de su vida, simplemente se estaba yendo. Sus manos perdieron la fuerza, y Steven apenas alcanzó a decirle:

\- Cuídate mucho, amor.

Todo el cuerpo de Connie se aflojó, y en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa.

Steven supo que su amada había partido a su viaje solitario, a donde él ya no podía seguirla.

Se había quedado solo, y de pronto se sentía como un niño huérfano, completamente indefenso y abandonado. Recargó la cabeza sobre las manos yertas de su mujer y lloró desconsoladamente.

Llenos de tristeza, los hijos y la familia de ambos lloraban también. Pero el dolor y la pena se convirtieron en miedo y asombro cuando el cuerpo de Steven comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos.

Su estatura disminuyó. Su cabello blanco y delgado se redujo, y se transformó en una espesa masa de rizos negros. Todas las arrugas de su piel y su rostro se desvanecieron, y los roncos sollozos del adulto se convirtieron en el llanto agudo de un muchachito.

Steven Cuarzo Universe había vuelto a convertirse en un preadolescente.


End file.
